


Cultivating Love

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-18
Updated: 2008-06-26
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian gets a great job to help him pay his way through school. It even includes a house in the garden that it is his job is to take care of. But on the day he is hired, he looks up and sees the most beautiful sight. Soon it's not only flowers that are growing in the garden.





	1. The New Gardner

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

There are so manyy thanks going out in this story so I'll start here and if I forget anyone I'm sorry. Thanks to Helen for the plot bunny, Lois and Helen for beta'ing for me, Tay for ideas and all of you reading for giving it a chance.

 

Justin is sitting on the window seat in his room and looking over the lavish gardens behind his house. He looked out and wished he could be in the spot he adores but knew that his father wouldn’t let him out of the house for at least another couple of days, at least until the bruises faded again.

Justin shook his head in despair at the latest assault by his father. Justin did everything he could to be good but he couldn’t ever seem to please his father; he always seemed to fall short and in doing so, he would receive another beating that seemed to get worse the older he got. Since he had been fourteen his father had employed a private doctor because money can buy anything and god forbid anyone know their family secrets.

Craig Taylor, Justin’s father, had always wanted an all American, football playing son but what he got was a pale, small artist. Justin worried everyday that his father would find out his big secret and that his life would be over in that very moment. Justin sometimes thought he was being a drama princess, thinking that his father would kill him if he found out that he was gay. But about twice a month his father would get annoyed with his petite son to the point that he needed the doctor; at those times Justin had no doubt that his father would do it.

As Justin was absorbed in his thoughts, Craig was walking towards the very garden that Justin was staring out at with his new gardener in tow. Craig hated having to be this close to the help but he wanted this servant to know what he would tolerate and what he wouldn’t without a doubt and he didn’t trust anyone enough to get the point across for him.

He showed the gardener to the house that went with the job and gave him the list of rules, including never initiating contact with his family and never entering the house. After giving all the rules and answering any questions the new gardener had, Craig walked away sneeringly thinking that he needed a shower after having stood that close to a servant.

Brian watched his new boss walk away and shook his head at how arrogant the man was. Brian wanted nothing more then to tell him where to go and how to get there but this was the perfect job while he was going to school to get his marketing degree, the hours were perfect and he could live here so there was no rent to worry about.

Brian started to turn towards the house he would be staying in while he worked here when he felt a pull. He looked up to see what was causing it and met eyes with the most beautiful blond hair he had ever seen. Brian was stuck looking into the bluest eyes he had ever seen and couldn’t react when the blond startled and jumped away from the window.

It took Brian a minute to shake himself and get moving but with every step all he thought about was the blond. Finally he got into the house and unpacked his bags, glad that the house came fully furnished and he wouldn’t need to spend any of his reserves on necessary items.

Brian was quickly settled in and got what little work he had to do that day done. He had decided on manual labor job because he could study in his head while he did it and it would make him tired so that hopefully he would go to sleep and not wake up from nightmares that his childhood in the Kinney house had caused. The only problem with that is even while doing his work and later, while trying to do his homework and study, all he could see in his mind was a blond that he had never even met and he was sure he would never have a chance to anyway.

Justin watched his father and a man he had never seen walk into his line of vision and although he wanted to move out of view he couldn’t take his eyes off the man with his father. Justin had known that he was gay for years and he had been attracted to men he had seen before, normally actors, but he had never felt an uncontrollable reaction to someone like he now felt for this man.

The artist in Justin was salivating, as was the gay man, over the man’s perfect muscular body. His body seemed perfectly toned from where Justin was sitting, not overly muscular but more like a swimmer’s or soccer player’s body. And his hair was a color that Justin wanted to run and try to recreate right now. It was a chestnut color and as the sun hit it at different angles, it brought out blond and red highlights.

Justin tried to imagine what the rest of him would look like while he watched his father show him around. He wondered what color eyes went with that exquisite hair and that amazing olive skin. As he watched he realized that this man must work here now because of the way his father was gesturing to him. Justin was so happy that he would continue to see this man and that he would be in control of taking care of his secret place.

Justin watched as his father walked away and was bemoaning the fact the beautiful man would be leaving his line of vision when he was suddenly looking into the man’s eyes. Justin knew he needed to move but he seemed trapped in eyes that appeared hazel but the longer he looked into them, he thought maybe either he was wrong, and they were green, or they were turning green as he looked into them.

Justin’s eyes remained locked with the stranger’s until a sound in the hall alerted him to the fact that his father could walk in at any moment and catching him staring at a man. Once this thought crossed his mind, Justin broke eye contact and ran away from his perch by the window. 

Four Days Later

Justin listened to the sounds in the house, making sure that his father was truly gone before he pulled his sketch book and supplies from their hiding place. As soon as he had them he snuck to his door and once again stopped and made sure there were no sounds and made his way out of his room, and the house, to his bench in the garden. Justin had had to wait for the bruising to fade but now that it was, he was allowed back out of the house; he knew though that if his father caught him drawing again it would lead to another beating and he would do anything to avoid that.

Once Justin was comfortable he flipped open his sketchbook to the current drawing he was doing of the gardener, who’s name he had yet to learn because he knew if he showed any interest in him he could spell trouble. Even though he was afraid of his father finding out about his attraction for this man, it hadn’t stopped him from staring at the man anytime he caught a glimpse of him, even though he knew that a beautiful man like him would never be interested in him.

Justin sat in place lost in his drawings for over a half an hour, in which he completed the sketch he had been working on of the gardener and started another one. This one was going to be his pièce de résistance, he was going to try drawing him without any clothing on and even though he had never seen it, he had definitely fantasized about it enough. As Justin was shading in the underside of the gardener’s cock in the picture, a voice interrupted him and caused him to make a long jagged mark through the center.

“It’s bigger than that; I can prove it to you.” Brian joked as he came up to the blond he had been dreaming about and found him drawing him nude. 

Brian was startled with the reaction that the boy gave when he jumped, scratching a jagged line through the drawing and started breathing hard in panic. He could instantaneously tell that he had not just surprised the boy but he had sent him into a real panic. It wasn’t just shock that the boy was reacting to but real fear and for the first time in Brian’s life he felt the need to comfort someone. 

Brian quickly drew Justin into his arms and started running his hands down the smaller man’s back while murmuring quiet words of comfort. Brian had no experience giving, or even receiving comfort, for that matter but as Justin’s body slowly relaxed, he figured that he must be doing something right.

“I…I…I,” Justin stammered when he pulled back from Brian’s embrace and after locking eyes with each other they could clearly read the desire in one another’s eyes. Just as Justin was about to drown in Brian’s eyes, he heard a car engine and without another thought he took off to the house, hoping to make it inside his room before his father or whoever it was, caught him.

Brian watched as once again the blond ran away from their connection and he was left with thoughts of sparkling blue eyes and platinum blond hair but now, he also had a perfect bubble butt to add to the list of why he had never seen a more perfectly beautiful person.

Brian was able to get back to clipping the hedge when he realized that the blond had left his art supplies and sketchbook. Brian looked back up to the house and thought about bringing them up but he remembered his boss’ edict about going into the main house. While he was aware that this stuff was important to the other man, Brian decided that he would keep them in his little house and wait for the next time he saw the younger man so he could return them because he didn’t want to leave them outside where they could be found or ruined.

Justin ran away from the older man and headed into the house through the kitchen, running up the back stairs and making it into his room as he heard footfalls on the stairs leading up to the family’s bedroom. Justin jumped into the chair in front of his desk and picked up the pencil that stood in front of his open notebook and looked down at his equally open textbook and started reading. He had this set up ready every time he was doing something he knew his father would frown on, so that he wouldn’t be caught doing ‘little fairy things’ such as drawing and hanging out in the garden; now add to that list, staring at the gardener.

Justin had just started writing down an answer to one of the questions on the page he was on when the door to his room was opened and in walked his father’s personal assistant, Gary Cooper. Justin hated this man **;** he seemed to do all he could to get him into trouble with father. Justin had no idea what this man had against him but he knew that every time he saw him he was not going to like what he was going to hear.

“You are required not to attend dinner tonight. Your father has some important people coming over tonight and he doesn’t want to be embarrassed by his disappointment.” Gary sneered at him. 

Justin wished he could tell the man to fuck off but he remembered the one time he had the balls to do that and the beating that followed; so, he just nodded and looked back down at his book.

Gary stood there for another minute, wishing he had been able to get a rise out of Craig’s queer son but when he didn’t, he left the room with a slam of the door. Gary knew that Justin was gay, he had just never been able to prove it but he was determined not to give up on catching Justin doing something he wasn’t supposed to because Craig gave him a bonus whenever he caught him. Gary could only imagine how much money finding evidence that Justin was gay would make him.

A few minutes after Gary had left Justin heard the front door close once again and he knew that his tormentor had left. He looked around his room and went to put his sketchbook and art supplies back in their hiding place when he realized he didn’t see them anywhere. Justin started to panic, searching all over for them and then he realized that they weren’t in his room. After a second Justin remembered that he had never taken them from the garden and he ran over to the window and looked down at his bench and saw that it was empty.

‘Fuck’, was all that Justin could think. Even in the very little interaction that he had had with the gardener he could tell that the man was nice so he figured the man would have brought it back. Justin realized that he must have been intercepted by Gary and that now Gary had his sketchbook and Justin felt tears burn at the back of his eyes when he thought about Gary seeing his drawings, especially the ones of said gardener. Justin knew not only would Gary would see that but that he would take pleasure in showing his father as well.

Justin didn’t know what he should do, half of him was screaming to run and the other half was saying that his father wouldn’t cause him real harm. Justin didn’t know what to do and so he lay down on his bed and allowed his fear to overwhelm him.

Justin laid there for hours waiting for his father to come up and announce his punishment for being who he was. About four hours later Justin had exhausted himself from worrying and he slipped into a deep sleep where nightmares haunted him.

While Justin was sleeping, his father and several of his associates gathered downstairs. Justin’s mother and sister were also absent, having been sent to dinner and a movie. Craig was getting worried that the Feds were getting too close to him but he also knew that his business was secure and no matter how hard they looked, they would never find anything to charge him with.

Craig watched the faces of the men sitting around his table and knew that he had weeded out anyone who could cause him trouble, so, he continued on with the meeting. Craig always worried about Justin since the boy had been old enough for his personality to show through. He didn’t understand how he had a son with such morals and integrity but he knew family or not, if Justin found out about him, he would help bring him to justice.

He had stopped Justin from leaving the house years ago for that reason, well also because it was an embarrassment to the all American straight guy to have such a delicate son. Craig didn’t know what to do with the boy but he knew whatever it was it had to be decided soon because he could not deal with this blight to his name much longer.

By now Brian was done with all his work and even his homework so he was in the small house in the garden and listening to music and studying. Well, he at least was attempting to study but time and time again he found his gaze wandering to the big house and the window that was straight across from his.

Brian’s bedroom window looked into Justin’s and many a night one, if not both men, had spent time staring across the distance. Lately most nights they would both be looking at the same time and then spend a couple of minutes just staring at each other, both with a longing in them for the other person that neither could identify.

Unlike Justin, Brian had his fair share of experience, well his fair share and then some **;** his childhood had scared him of love and relationships and he didn’t think love was for him. Brian had **,** had sex with plenty of men but rarely more than once and he had never really found someone worth dating and he was beginning to think that he never would. He was beginning to think that things like that just weren’t for him. But none the less here he was and at some point every night lately, he was staring out his bedroom window just to catch a glimpse of someone whose name he didn’t even know and who he was sure he would never have a chance with.

Brian waited and waited but Justin never came to the window that night and he was worried about what that meant. Did Justin not want to do it after meeting today or, and as he hoped was the case, was he downstairs all night for there were quite a few cars in the driveway and Brian figured that he was down with their company.

Justin woke up and it was pitch black out, when he rolled over and saw that it was four am, he tried to figure out why his father hadn’t been up to see him. Was he biding his time or did he not know, Justin wondered. Did the gardener not return his sketchbook or had Gary kept it. So many thoughts and worries swam through his head and Justin climbed out of bed.

When Justin returned from the bathroom he went to look out his window and muttered ‘shit’ when he realized that he had missed his staring session with the gardener. Justin had no idea what had prompted their nightly ritual or even what it meant, but he felt an ache inside at missing it. Justin hoped that the other man would understand why he wasn’t there and then he scoffed out loud at the thought that their weird nightly ritual would mean as much to the older man as it did to him. With that thought Justin went to bed.

When Justin woke up he was already desperate to get outside but he knew that the gardener wouldn’t be back from wherever he went everyday until sometime in the afternoon. So he decided he would get through all the things he had to do everyday as quickly as possible in hopes that he would be able to spend some time with the other man. A couple times in his head Justin asked why someone as beautiful as his gardener would want to spend time with him but trying to be optimistic, he pushed those thoughts from his head.

Justin quickly ate breakfast and got all his daily home schooling work done. When he was finished he looked up and saw that it was almost two. Justin knew that the other man would get home in about an hour or so, so he jumped away from his desk and ran to take a shower. Justin scrubbed himself extra clean and then just as quickly rubbed himself dry. As soon as he was dry he ran to his closet, trying to find the perfect thing to wear.

Justin looked through his clothes, dismayed at his choices. His father picked out his clothes, of course, so he owned nothing that he would consider hott. About twenty minutes later he settled on things he was sure his father thought he threw away, an old faded pair of jeans a size too small and a blue t-shit that was a couple sizes too small, that with every step flashed a tantalizing view of the perfect pale skin of his flat stomach.

Justin sat on his window seat and waited for the other man to appear and when he saw him, not caring how eager he might seem, he race down stairs and out into the garden. Justin paced for a few minutes before he felt a presence come up behind him.

“Are you looking for these?” the gardener’s voice drawled in his ear.

Justin shivered for a moment at the tone of voice used and the hot air hitting his ear but finally his brain caught up with the conversation and he looked down and caught sight of his art supplies that the other man had stuck in front of him.

“Yes, thank you…” Justin broke, hoping the other man would offer his name.

“Name’s Brian Kinney,” Brian said while looking down into the upturned face with a slight smirk on his lips, glad he was going to finally find out the blond’s name.

“I’m…umm…Justin…Taylor.” Justin stumbled over his words as he got lost in Brian’s eyes.

Brian had, since he reached fourteen, been consumed by the need to fuck all and every one he was attracted to but with Justin it was different. While he did want to be inside of Justin in the worst way, he also wanted to know why his eyes held such sadness. Before he had met Justin, if asked, Brian would have said that someone with the kind of money that Justin’s family obviously had just had to be happy. Brian just couldn’t imagine why you wouldn’t be if you could buy anything you wanted but he knew, although he didn’t know why he knew, that Justin was one of the least happy people he had ever met and he was sure that it wasn’t just a temporary thing. He was sure Justin had been sad a long time.

So even though Brian wanted to make his home inside the boy’s tight body in the worst way, he found himself sitting on the bench that Justin always occupied when he was outside and talking about everything and anything. Brian could tell that there were things that Justin was avoiding and he knew that Justin could tell Brian was doing like wise but still, by the time a car was heard in the driveway and Justin had to run back to the house like demons were on his heels, both knew more about the other than any other person in their lives.

Brian watched Justin go, once again disturbed by the way he ran off but not understanding what it meant, he figured at least the blond had remembered his art supplies this time and shrugged his shoulders. Brian got to work knowing he’d have to get everything done quickly because the time he had spent with the blond had thrown his schedule off.

The boy’s relationship continued in much the same pattern for the next few weeks **;** Justin came down everyday when he saw Brian get home and they would talk for hours. After the first couple of days, Justin started to help Brian with his work even though Brian protested. Justin won the argument because Justin pointed out that it was him making Brian fall behind and he either had to let him help or they needed to spend less time together.

The first couple of days that Justin helped, Brian spent most of the time trying not to laugh at him out loud but he couldn’t help it when Justin freaked out about how dirty he was. Justin was indignant at being laughed at but Brian’s laughter stopped quickly when he was hit square in the face by a clump of dirt.

Brian wiped the dirt from his face and looked at Justin in shock, he couldn’t believe that proper little Justin had hit him in the face with dirt. When Brian saw Justin’s smirk, an evil glint entered his eyes and he took off running after Justin.

Brian chased Justin around the garden and with the advantage of his longer legs caught the younger man within moments. Brian caught him near a tree and put one hand on the boy’s chest, pushing him back gently until his back was against the tree.

Justin was slightly startled and he looked up into Brian’s face with trepidation. When their eyes locked, a spark flew between them and Brian started to slowly lower his head. Once Brian’s lips were close to Justin, he paused and silently asked for permission which was granted as Justin brazenly surged forward and pushed their lips together.

The kiss started out tentative for both of them but quickly became more heated. Within moments of their lips touching, they were devouring each other like starving men. Both men felt as if there was an electric current touching them as their lips clashed.

The boys stood behind the tree, Justin leaned up against it by the weight of Brian’s body; for several minutes exploring each other’s mouths. Brian started running his hand through the blond hair he had loved since the moment he saw it and Justin was gripping hard on Brian’s shoulders, so hard Brian suspected that he would have bruises there. Just as Brian’s hands left Justin’s hair to explore the blond’s body, Justin wrenched himself away. At first Brian thought he did something wrong when Justin took off running to the main house and then he caught a glimpse of a car in the driveway and he realized that someone had come home and they were too engrossed in each other to notice it.

Brian knew that if they were looking for Justin there was no way that he would make it in before they caught him. Brian felt a chill run down his spine at the thought of Justin being caught but he shook it off. Justin wasn’t him and he knew he must be projecting his life on Justin because if he had got caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to when he lived with his parents, he would get a beating but he was sure that this wasn’t the case for Justin.

Brian turned away from the house reluctantly and continued his work, trying to forget about it for the moment. He wasn’t successful and as he worked, he worried but he also thought about Justin; about the taste of his lip, the feel of his body pressed up against his own, and just talking to him about anything that came to their minds.

Justin had hit the ground running; hoping that whoever had come to the house wouldn’t come looking for him. Justin ran in the back door and up the stairs as if something was nipping at his heels. Justin reached his door and pulled it open and swore under his breath as soon as he got a look in his room.

There, sitting on his bed with an expression that was angrier than Justin had ever seen it, was his father. Justin was so glad he had left his sketchbook in the garden but he couldn’t be sure that his father hadn’t seen him and Brian. This thought worried him more than any other because, although he was afraid of his father finding out he was gay and what he would do to him then, he knew without a doubt if his father found out about Brian, he would kill the man.

“Where the fuck where you, Justin? And why are you so dirty?” Craig asks volatility as he motions Justin into the room.

Justin knows that he can’t refuse this father so he slowly walks into his bedroom and towards his father while trying to come up with an excuse as to why he was so dirty. He couldn’t very well tell him the truth or tell him he was helping Brian either because he didn’t want anything bad to happen to Brian and if he just thought he was helping Brian, he would fire the other man.

“I was out talking a walk and I got shoved on the ground and when I looked up, Chris Hobbs was standing over me,” Justin started his excuse off. He already knew that he was going to be in trouble for leaving the house but there’s nothing he could do about that. As Justin was saying it he almost felt sorry about lying about Chris Hobbs but all the times Justin had seen him, he has done everything he could to make Justin’s life hell; so for Justin, if it was him or Brian, it was definitely going to be him. “I tried to get up and away from him but he kept pushing me down every time I got up.” Justin continued, hoping to explain away the dirt and generate some sympathy.

“Why the fuck were you even outside, Justin?” Craig screamed in Justin’s face as he grabbed his son by the arm and swung him further into the room.

As soon as Justin was where Craig wanted him, Craig kicked the door closed and grabbed Justin by the hair, slamming him full force into the wall beside the door. As Craig started to rain blows down on Justin’s body, Justin begged his father to stop hurting him. The only acknowledgment that Justin got to his words was his father gripping his hair again to send his head into the wall and he repeated this every time Justin uttered a word.

Finally after almost a full ten minutes of beating on and berating his son, Craig stopped when he realized that he was kicking his son’s unconscious body. Craig was a little shocked because he didn’t even remember Justin falling to the floor but he wasn’t remorseful at all.

Craig stormed out of Justin’s room and saw a couple of the household servants looking at his son’s door with concern. Craig grew pissed at them because he knew that most, if not all, of the household servants knew what Justin was doing but they all pretended that they had no idea. He knew that for some reason they cared about his pathetic excuse for a son. 

“Well, someone better call the doctor.” He sneered at them, taking pleasure in the worry on their faces.

A couple hours later Craig was in his office at the house and he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Craig irritably called out to the person on the other side of the door and in walked the doctor. At first Craig didn’t give the man any attention but once he realized who it was, he just pulled out his check book and waited to see how much Justin was going to cost him this time. Craig had become increasingly annoyed that it seemed every time he called the doctor after beating on Justin, the payment of his services and his silence grew exponentially. Craig thought this was the doctor’s way of showing his displeasure at what he was doing to Justin but he figured he’d deal with his impudence when he no longer needed him.

“Craig, I know that you’re not going to like hearing this but you have to ease up on the boy.” The doctor started in a timid voice.

“Who the hell do you think you are telling me what to do?” Craig bellowed, thinking that maybe he should just do away with the disrespectful doctor now and find another to replace him.

“I know that Craig, but his beatings are getting increasingly worse, this time you have fractured two ribs, broke one rib as well as a finger, he has multiple scrapes and contusions and a moderate concussion. The truth is that I fear that if this continues on the path that you’re on, one of these times soon you will kill him and there’s nothing you could do to cover up it if you killed your own son.” the doctor tried to explain his concerns in a way that he hoped wouldn’t piss off Craig too much.

Craig sat back and his chair and looked at the earnest face of the doctor as he pondered what the man had said. Craig knew that of late when he beat his son, it had gone further and further and although he wasn’t sorry about his discipline of the boy, he also knew the doctor was right about not being able to get away with it if he should happen to kill the boy. Not only would the police look at him first because it was his son but he also knew that it was where his wife, Jennifer, would put her foot down.

Jennifer had, at first when he had started hitting the boy, protested loudly and fought him on it but over the years he had worn her down and now she just accepted that Justin was going to be beat when Craig was angry at him. So Jennifer spent less time at home, which not only made his treatment of Justin easier but also harsher, because he didn’t get to see his wife as much anymore and he blamed it on Justin.

Craig dismissed the doctor without saying anything to him but he promised himself in his head that he wouldn’t hit Justin anymore, he wasn’t going to go to jail for the little faggot. Craig shook his head and determined to stop all thoughts of Justin, he wasn’t important now that he couldn’t lay his hands on him.

It had been three days since Justin’s run in with his father and he finally felt good enough to get out of bed for more than going to the bathroom, even though it still hurt, but he couldn’t stay cooped up in that bed for a moment longer.

Justin slowly got up, his ribs protesting every movement and went to the bathroom. Once he was done in there, which seemed to him like an eternity later, he slowly walked over to his window seat trying not to jar his ribs too much but needing to at least look at Brian even though he knew he wouldn’t be able to go down and see him for a while still.

Justin sat at the window for less than a minute watching Brian working in the garden when the other man looked up, sensing his presence and caught his eyes. It only took moments of looking in to each other’s faces before Justin could tell that Brian could see the mess his father had made of his face. 

Justin watched as Brian glanced away and then back again and Justin wanted to cry when he realized that Brian must think his face was as ugly as he did. Justin turned away from the window and Brian as the tears started their familiar journey down his cheeks. Justin knew that someone as beautiful and strong as Brian would never want someone like him; he couldn’t believe that he had fooled himself into thinking he could be something to Brian for so long.

Justin walked away from the window and sat down on his bed, every step bring more tears and pain, only this time the pain was more emotional than physical. When Justin was on his bed he remembered the sketches he had started on plain paper because once again he had left his sketchbook in the garden. Justin opened the night stand drawer and pulled out the three sketches that he had in there.

One sketch was of Brian’s beautiful hands, one of his cock, or what Justin thought it would look like, and the last one, the one he had started this morning, was going to be a completed nude of Brian but all he had gotten done yet was his bare sweaty chest. Justin cried more tears as he crumpled all three up and tossed them into the trash, not noticing as one fell out. 

As soon as that was done Justin decided a hot bath was in order for his aching body so he gathered up his things and went into the bathroom. As soon as he got the bath ready and got in a little sigh escaped his lips and he thought to himself that the hot water would work in soothing his aching body but it’s too bad it wouldn’t work on his aching heart.

Brian watched as Justin turned away from him and he wished he could scream out to him and get him to turn back around but he knew he couldn’t. Brian was seething, he wanted to know what had happened to Justin and he wanted to know now. Just as Brian was trying to think of something to do to find out, and the only thoughts that were coming to him were reminiscing of Romeo climbing up his window, he heard a car and realized that Justin’s father had come home. Brian immediately headed for Craig Taylor, figuring he could get the story from him.

“Mr. Taylor?” Brian called out to the man so he wouldn’t go into the house.

“Yes, is there something wrong?” Craig asked in that sneering voice that made Brian’s teeth grind.

Brian ignored the obvious disrespect and told him about what he saw in Justin’s window and preceded to ask him about it. After Craig lashed out at him for looking into Justin’s window, he then told him it was none of his business. Brian looked at Craig Taylor and he realized what his mind had been trying to tell him since he first saw Justin **;** Justin’s life wasn’t as different from his as he would like to think, Craig was abusing Justin.

Brian watched as Craig left him and went into the house and Brian couldn’t deal with this reality. He went to his little house in the garden and got cleaned up and put on some clubbing clothes. He just couldn’t deal and he had to get away because he didn’t know if he could do anything for Justin and he wanted to forget the bruises he had seen on his…Justin’s face and he knew enough drugs and alcohol would do just that for him.

About an hour later Justin was still in the bath, having refilled the water twice already to keep it hot, when Gary came to the house. Gary went into Justin’s room as he did most days when he came by but noticing Justin wasn’t here, he was about to leave when something on the floor caught his eyes. It was a crumpled up piece of paper and even though he was sure he would find messed up homework or something, Gary grabbed the paper.

When Gary opened it he knew he had something **;** it was a drawing of a man’s hand and he knew Craig had forbidden Justin to draw. Gary knew this wouldn’t make him much of a bonus but it would be a bonus none the less. Gary looked up and saw the trash-can and grinned when he noticed two more pieces of crumpled paper. He opened the next one and was grinning even more when he saw a man’s sweaty chest and when he opened the last one, he knew that finally he had hit pay dirt **;** the drawing of a man’s cock would send Craig over the edge, he was sure, and it would mean major bank for him. Gary grabbed the three drawings and quickly headed to Craig’s office.

Justin had just finished putting on his clothes and slowly making his way back into his bedroom when his bedroom door burst open so hard the door handle imbedded itself into the wall. Justin literally jumped off the floor in fear at the sound and when he saw the rage filled face of his father, it did nothing to lessen his fear. He didn’t know why his father was mad this time but he knew he wouldn’t survive another beating.

“What the fuck are these huh? Are you a fucking little faggot? Is my fucking son a fucking fairy?” his father screamed in his face so loud Justin heard a ringing in his ears.

Justin knew this was it, this was the moment it all came down to and before he could open his mouth, Brian’s silly grin that he got when he was really happy and didn’t want to admit it, flashed behind his eyes and Justin knew what his answer had to be.

“Yes.” Justin answered his father’s shouted questions with a steady voice and the look of shock on his father’s face almost made it worth the beating he knew he was going to get. But his father’s next words shocked not only him but the gleeful Gary that was behind his father.

“Get out. Get the fuck out of my home and my life **;** you’re no son of mine. And don’t even think about taking anything from this house, it’s all mine.” his father said in a deadly calm voice.

“But…” Justin tried to reason with his father.

“I said out and I mean now,” Craig said in the same voice. “Gary, show this piece of shit the door, NOW!”

Gary was all too happy to do as he was demanded and he grabbed Justin roughly by the arm and dragged him to the door and shoved him through it. Justin knew that there was no way that he was going to be allowed back in so he slowly made his way down the road, not knowing where he was going; just knowing that he had to get away from there and so he walked, tears streaming down his face as depression filled him a little more.

Brian had been at Babylon for over two hours. He had tried drugs, men, alcohol, and boys but nothing could erase or even fade those blue eyes from his mind. Finally Brian gave up and left Babylon without a word to his friends; just needing to get back to the house and figure out what to do about protecting Justin.

Brian had just entered the long road that the house was on when he saw a flash of blond in his headlights. Brian didn’t know why he knew, because he hadn’t gotten a very good look, but he knew it had been Justin he had just seen. Brian turned around and headed back, sure enough it was Justin slowly trudging up the road in the opposite way of the house. Brian quickly slammed the car in park and jumped out so he could go to Justin who hadn’t even glanced at the car that was so close to him.

“Justin, Justin.” Brian called and even that didn’t seem to penetrate to Justin, so Brian grabbed Justin and pulled him into his arms. Holding the crying, shaking boy, once again trying to give comfort.

Brian got the shaking boy into the car and sat there on the side of the road holding him and speaking in a low reassuring voice, trying to find out what had happened. After about fifteen minutes Justin told Brian what had happened in a monotone voice and Brian tried to get through to Justin that it was all going to be alright, even though in his head he was planning Craig Taylor’s very painful demise.

“Alright, alright? How is everything going to be alright. I don’t have a home, I don’t have a family, I don’t have anyone.” Justin cried in desperation.

“You have me, your home is where I am so I’ll hide you in the house in the garden for now and we can share my Liberty Ave. family.” Brian reassured the boy, not having known he was going to admit all that but knowing it was the truth. Brian saw Justin’s gentle smile at his words and pulled the boy to his body and then headed back to hide his…Justin and protect him and take care of him until he could figure out what exactly other than his, Justin was.


	2. Getting to Know One Another

Thanks to my Readers for their support and my beta's for their hard work

 

Justin woke up with feelings he had never felt before surrounding him and he found that he loved them. He felt safe in a way he couldn’t even begin to describe and he felt a warm heavy weight on top of him. Justin had never slept with anyone before and it took his mind a minute to figure out what the weight was, but his heart already knew even before he opened his eyes and found Brian sprawled across him.

Justin tried to keep a smile from his face when he opened up his eyes and found Brian blanketing his body with his own but the little smile that he couldn’t hold in broke into a full-fledged ‘Sunshine’ smile when he caught sight of Brian’s unruly hair. Justin slowly moved his eyes along Brian’s face and body, taking in the gorgeous man who was using him as a pillow. As Justin’s gaze returned to Brian’s face, another glimpse of the man’s hair causes a giggle to escape.

Justin immediately stills hoping that he hadn’t awakened the other man and after a few seconds he relaxes when Brian doesn’t move but then he feels Brian surge up onto his hands and looks up and his met with laughing hazel eyes.

“What’s so funny, huh? Why are you giggling little boy?” Brian breathed out with humor in his voice.

“Ahh nothing,” Justin stammered as he tries to gently move Brian off of him.

“Oh no, you are not going anywhere until I get to the bottom of this so you might as well just give up not and tell me what had you giggling.” Brian retorted in a determined but still humor filled voice.

“Nothing, really.” Justin tried to protest again.

“Oh well, then I guess I’ll just have to give up,” Brian paused, “or I could always tickle you until you tell me.” Brian mock roared and set about tickling Justin into submission.

“Stop, stop. Please stop, I’ll tell you, just please stop.” Justin begged breathlessly under Brian’s assault until Brian stilled his movement.

“Now tell me what was so funny.” Brian demanded, arching an eyebrow while still straddling Justin’s shuddering form.

“Okay, okay, fine, it’s your hair.” Justin gasped out the truth so Brian wouldn’t tickle him again.

“My hair?” Brian questioned seriously although he knew exactly what Justin was referring to, he’d had a seriously bad case of bed head every morning that he could remember all his life.

“It’s pointing in every direction and just looks an absolute mess.” Justin supplied still panting slightly.

“So you think my hair looks ugly?” Brian pouted, only half joking.

“Oh no, no I think it’s the most adorable thing I have ever seen.” Justin was quick to reassure Brian, afraid that he had hurt the man’s feelings.

Brian looked down at Justin and saw the sincerity in his eyes and had to fight a blush that wanted to creep up his face. Brian had been called a lot of things by men, hott, gorgeous, even beautiful but he never remembered anyone calling him adorable and he found that embarrassingly he liked it, not that he was planning on telling Justin that.

Brian looked down at Justin’s open and earnest face and although he knew he shouldn’t, considering their proximity, he leaned down slowly towards Justin to once again merge their lips but still giving Justin enough leeway to refuse his advances.

Justin watched as Brian’s face slowly lowered and he knew that Brian was giving him an out but that was the last thing he wanted so Justin surged up and met Brian’s lips with his own. The kiss was furious and tender at the same time, it was like each wanted to devour the other but also to tenderly explore. While Justin was sure his head was ringing because he only had the experience from their first kiss and this was even deeper, Brian knew that this was a feeling you only get when there were deep feelings involved.

This thought popped into Brian’s head and made him reluctantly pull back from Justin because although he had no experience with this type of emotional connection, he knew that he wanted something real with Justin.

As Brian pulled away, Justin instinctively tried to follow Brian’s mouth with his own but when he couldn’t he opened his eyes again and met Brian’s. Justin saw the warring emotions in Brian’s eyes and knew that although it was obvious that Brian wanted him, they weren’t ready for anything more than this at this point. So he lifted up and gave Brian another quick peck on the lips hoping to convey that he understood and then he bucked his hips as if to unseat Brian.

“Get off me big butt, I have to pee.” Justin told Brian in a teasing voice.

Brian smiled down at Justin, understanding that they were in agreement about what was happening to them and climbed off of Justin, however reluctantly. Brian lay in bed wondering what was going to happen between them and Justin scurried off to the bathroom. A couple seconds later Brian got up and got his stuff ready to shower so he could go to school.

After Justin got out of the bathroom, Brian went and quickly showered so he could get to school on time. When he was out and ready, he sat Justin down and made sure the boy would be alright here while he went to school. Brian really couldn’t miss school but he was worried about leaving Justin here on his own with his father so close. Justin understood Brian’s concern but wouldn’t allow Brian to stay, he knew he needed to deal with everything and he couldn’t let Brian disrupt his life anymore than he already was for him.

When Brian left, Justin wished that he had let him stay; Brian had closed all the curtains the night before and told Justin to keep them closed but Justin still felt as though his father or someone else from the house would see him. Justin shook his head and tried to push the thought from his head. After he had pushed it as far back as he could get it, Justin looked around and tried to figure out what he was going to do all day.

Finally Justin figured he’d clean the place up for Brian even though it was basically spotless already and then he would sketch which he could do even without natural light.

“Hi honey, I’m home.” Brian called out in a sarcastic voice.

“Oh, how was your day, Dear?” Justin automatically fired back, stunning Brian with his quick wit.

Brian smiled at Justin while shaking his head and moved forward to kiss him gently on the nose. They talked for a few minutes telling each other quickly about their day and then Brian headed out to get his work started. As Brian started watering the flowers he realized that although Justin is there, he won’t be able to come out and help and Brian misses that playfully time together. 

Brian worked until he was hungry and then trudged back to the house to make dinner for himself and Justin. When he opened the door to the little house he was immediately hit by a delicious smell. Brian followed his nose into the kitchen and found Justin standing over the stove stirring what looked like cheese sauce. Brian’s stomach rumbled loudly and he grinned at the sight of Justin cooking homemade food for him.

“You know you didn’t have to cook, right?” Brian questioned, even though he was insanely glad that he had.

“Hey, with everything you’re doing for me, it’s the least I could do.” Justin replied.

 

“I’m not doing anything Justin.” Brian said, not wanting the gratitude.

“Nothing? You’re doing everything, you’re hiding me from my father, giving me a place to live, and hell, you’re even taking care of me.” Justin cried out, trying to get Brian to see how much he appreciates everything he has done and will do for him.

Brian was stunned at once by the emotions literally undulating off the blond and he wasn’t sure how to handle them. Brian had never been one for shows of gratitude but he realized that Justin didn’t want him to disregard his feeling.

Brian walked up to Justin ad pulled him into his arms, tightly, not sure what to say but knowing he had to say something. Brian was never good at articulating his feelings but since he met Justin he was learning that this was important to the blond so he tried the best he could.

“I didn’t mean it’s nothing Justin, I just meant that I want to do it, so it’s not like you’re putting me out or anything, okay? Do you understand Justin? You’re here because I am doing just what I want to do, so that everyday I can come home to you because that’s what I want.” Brian said as he looked into Justin’s deep blue eyes, holding onto his chin so he couldn’t look away.

Brian watched as Justin struggled with his emotions and what to say but before he could open his mouth, Brian shushed him and brushed their lips together so softly Justin almost felt like he could have imagined it.

“So whatcha makin’?” Brian asked, changing the subject abruptly.

“Fettuccini Alfredo.” Justin replied with a little smirk.

“Ahhh, the way to a man’s heart Sunshine, Italian food.” Brian smirked. “I’m going to get washed up before dinner.” Brian added as he was moving away.

“Oh, there should be enough time for you to take a shower if you hurry.” Justin remarked, hoping to make Brian more comfortable.

“What, do I stink that badly?” Brian turned around and smirked at Justin.

“Oh no…that wasn’t,” Justin started thinking that he had insulted the brunet but then he noticed the smirk on Brian’s face and although he still had to get used to it a little, he found he loved Brian’s sense of humor. “Well, yeah you smell like you died last week but haven’t had the good grace to lay down anywhere.” Justin shot back.

“Oh you little shit, I’ll get you back for that one, when you least expect it, I’ll get you back.” Brian warned with a mock evil glare before he headed back to the bathroom.

After Brian got washed up he returned to the kitchen and struck up a conversation with Justin as he helped set the table, even though Justin protested that he should sit down.

Dinner was spent in conversation, learning about each other, their likes and dislikes, their dreams and fears, anything and everything was talked about except for the families. Both men knew that they would have to eventually talk about it but they were still holding that little back from the other.

“Okay, I have to head back out and finish, I should be back in later and I can do the dishes when I get back in.” Brian said when he was done with his supper. Although he knew that with his homework and what he had left outside, he would be up a little late; he didn’t want Justin to have to do all the housework.

“Oh no, I’ll do the dishes.” Justin said sternly and although Brian wanted to argue about it he was actually glad that Justin was going to do it. So all he did was give Justin a grateful smile as he went out the door.

Later that night after Brian had stressed through his homework and the two men had just climbed into bed, Justin braced himself and asked Brian what was on his mind.

“Brian, what am I supposed to do now?” Justin asked hesitantly, his head resting on Brian’s chest as if it was made for that spot.

“What do you mean?” Brian questioned, tilting the blond’s head back slightly so he could look into his eyes.

“Well I don’t know, I was just thinking about what I would do everyday and about school, you know if I’ll ever be able to finish it and…” Justin trailed off, looking into Brian’s worried eyes. “Never mind, I’m sorry I brought it up. I know you have more stuff to deal with and don’t need me being a drama princess.” Justin finished quickly before the older man could add anything.

“Justin, don’t worry about it, I’m glad you feel you can talk to me about what is going on and while I’m not sure what I can do about any of it yet, I will work on a way around it, okay?” Brian answered gently.

Justin accepted his answer with a slight nod and they automatically curled into each other as they headed towards sleep, each worried about what tomorrow would bring and how they were going to handle it, but also both felt safe wrapped around the other as they drifted away.

Brian woke up before Justin in the morning and he looked down at the little blond that was still curled around his chest and he once again wondered what he could do with him. He knew that what they were doing now was only a temporary fix and he had to think on how else to deal with it. It’s not that Brian didn’t want Justin with him, it was that he knew he couldn’t keep the boy cooped up inside with nothing to do indefinitely.

Brian slowly rolled out of bed, setting a pillow in his place so not to wake up the younger man and he crept off to the shower hoping that he wouldn’t wake Justin so he would have more time to think.

When Brian got out, he looked at the beautiful man still sleeping soundly in his bed and he knew that no matter what the cost, he would do all he could to protect and help the man. Brian bent down and lightly kissed the raspberry lips at he was beginning to think were made for him, waking the other man slightly.

“Huh?” Justin mumbled, his voice husky with sleep went straight to Brian’s groin.

“I’m heading off to school now; I just wanted to tell you I was going.” Brian answered the implied question softly.

“Okay, see ya later.” Justin mumbled once again, still half asleep.

“Later,” Brian echoed softly and started to walk out the door but before he got to it, he turned around and caught another glimpse of the pale blond. “I will figure this out Justin, anything for you.”

That night when Brian got home from school they had a similar evening and Brian wondered when they would get tired of just talking to each other; he had never been able to have conversations with anyone like he could with Justin. They could talk about nothing for hours and he wouldn’t get pissed hearing Justin’s voice. Most people, if they didn’t have something they needed to tell Brian and they kept talking, he would have told them to shut up but when he was with Justin, even he talked so much more than he usually did.

Brian was shocked at himself because he had slept with the boy twice and although they had shared some kisses and caresses, they hadn’t done anything other than that. Not that Brian didn’t want to and he could tell by the state of Justin’s body half the time that the younger man wanted him as well but they hadn’t gone any further, neither of them ready for what they knew that would entail.

When they once again climbed into bed and into each other’s arms, Brian knew he had to broach the subject he had been avoiding since he got home. Brian had racked his brain the entire day but could come up with nothing for Justin’s problems and he felt like he was failing the boy. Brian closed his eyes at that, he hated failing, after the childhood he had he was determined to succeed at everything, it was the ultimate fuck you to his parents who said he would never amount to anything.

So Brian told Justin that he hadn’t had any luck with those problems and he felt even more like an asshole when he saw the disappointment on Justin’s face even though the boy had tried to keep his face clear. Brian promised both to Justin in to himself that he wasn’t done, that he would figure it out and once again the two men held each other as they fell asleep.

Friday afternoon Brian was speeding back to the house after school, excited with the plan he had come up with for that day. He had been racking his brain for ways to help Justin deal with confinement and he had finally come up with something to do; now all that he had to do was get Justin to agree with the slightly ludicrous plan.

Brian ran into the house and as soon as he closed the door, he called out excitedly to Justin. When Justin heard his voice, he came running to see what was going on.

“I have a plan.” Brian announced, swinging Justin around in the air.

“What?” Justin begged gleefully, wondering what had Brian all excited, Brian’s excitement was contagious.

Brian proceeded to tell a very enthusiastic Justin of his plan and he laughed when Justin didn’t even blink, he just got more animated until he was practically jumping up and down with glee. Brian set out to get his work done for the night extra fast, he wasn’t worried about it because he had the weekend to catch up with everything and by the time Brian returned to the house to get ready for his plan, Justin was literally vibrating with anticipation. 

When darkness fell completely, both men were ready so Brian walked outside and brought his car closer to the front door while making sure no one was looking out the windows from the big house. When Brian was sure they wouldn’t be observed, he opened the trunk of the car and headed back towards the front door of the house.

With one last glance around, Brian quickly opened the house door and grabbed Justin’s arm from where he was standing right at the doorway, waiting. Once Brian had a hold of Justin he quickly dragged him forward and as quickly as he could do it without hurting the blond, he shoved him into the trunk. 

When Brian jumped into the driver’s seat all he wanted to do was stomp on the gas and get out of there but he knew if couldn’t with Justin in the trunk. After he had come up with the plan that morning when he had been at school, Brian had taken all the hard things out of the trunk and made it as comfortable as possible but he still knew that being back there while he was driving was going to be uncomfortable, if not painful, for Justin.

That in mind Brian eased out of the driveway and down the road, going the speed limit and missing any bumps he could. Halfway into town, Brian pulled to the side of the road and jumped out. He ran around to the trunk and once again looked around, feeling weird about the subterfuge and popped the trunk. As soon as Brian popped the trunk, he was greeted by Justin’s grinning face.

When he saw the full-blown grin on Justin’s face, he couldn’t help but to grin back. Laughing, they got Justin out of the trunk and both ran to the front seat. Brian quickly started the car and took off with a squeal of tires and a ringing laugh from both men.

“So where are we going?” Justin asked less then two minutes after he got into the front seat.

“You know, I could have left you in the trunk,” Brian growled back jokingly, they had already gone over the fact that Brian wasn’t telling him where they were going repeatedly in the house.

“You’re mean.” Justin pouted, in humor, trying to get Brian to tell him.

“It’s called a surprise, brat.” Brian teased back.

The two teased and talked the entire way towards their destination while Brian worried if he had picked the right thing to do with Justin. He knew that not everyone enjoyed doing this but it was one of his favorite private pleasures and he wanted to share that with Justin. 

Brian didn’t know why this was important to him but he not only wanted Justin to be able to enjoy himself on his night away from the house but he also wanted him to enjoy doing something with him that he himself loved to do. Brian had never invited anyone along on these trips since he had started going on his own and for some reason it was important to him that Justin love it too. 

Brian shook his head as he realized how close they were to their destination, pulling himself out of the thoughts he didn’t even understand. 

“Okay, here we are.” Brian announced as he started to turn into their stop.

“A bowling alley? We’re going bowling?” Justin asked in a confused voice.

“We can go somewhere else if you don’t want to do this.” Brian said, keeping his disappointment at not being able to share this with Justin out of his voice.

“No, I’m just surprised, I didn’t know you bowled. Is it fun? Can you teach me?” Justin said excited about the thought now that the shock had worn off.

“Yeah, sure I can teach you, it’s not as hard as it looks and I’m sure you’ll be just as good at it as you are at everything else.” Brian said happily, wanting to reassure Justin that he could do anything. Brian knew because of his life, that Justin needed better self-esteem, which Brian thought was surprising if you thought about it, because about everything he had seen Justin ever do, the boy had excelled at.

They both got out of the car excited for their night and met in front of the car, going into the alley with Brian’s arm around Justin’s shoulders and Justin’s arm wrapped around Brian’s waist.

The boys walked up to the counter to get a ball and some shoes for Justin but Justin wasn’t really paying any attention, he was looking around and taking in the whole scene. He wondered if he would be able to bowl, he knew for some reason that sharing this was important to Brian and he didn’t want to let him down. He wondered if this was going to be any fun(,) although just being with Brian was all he needed, so he smiled and turned back to the counter just as he was being handed his shoes.

“What about you, don’t you need some?” Justin questioned as he picked up his ugly shoes with disgust.

“You think I’d be caught dead in someone else’s shoes? Please, I have my own pair and my own ball.” Brian answered with a little pride and a little smugness.

Justin mock glared at Brian and stuck out his tongue before flouncing off towards a lane in true drama queen fashion that had Brian laughing so hard his stomach started to hurt. Justin was trying to play out the drama completely because he loved to make Brian laugh; just the sound of it was great. Justin was sure that Brian didn’t do it that often, so for that reason it was even more important. Plus Justin just loved that he was the one to be able to make Brian happy, Justin thought that he could be happy the rest of his life just making Brian happy.

Brian followed behind Justin trying to control his laughter at his little drama queen and walked over to where Justin picked a lane. He saw Justin grab a big ball and wanted to laugh once more but at the last second he kept it in. 

“That’s not the right ball for you.” Brian said as he came up behind Justin.

“Why, what’s wrong with it?” Justin asked curiously even as he put the ball back down.

“It’s too heavy for you; you have to choose one that fits you.” Brian said as he started lifting the balls, experimenting with the weight.

After a couple of tries, Brian found a red ball that he thought would be perfect for Justin. He handed the ball to Justin and he started to explain the game. After going over all the hints he could think of, Brian helped Justin position himself and stood back and watched as Justin tried his first roll.

Both men watched breathlessly as the ball roll right down the center of the lane heading right towards the center pin at a good clip but before the ball could reach the pins, the ball swerved slightly and ended up taking out only eight of the ten pins.

Brian watched as Justin’s face fell with disappointment even as he was proud of the blond’s accomplishment. 

“Hey what are you worried about. The first time I went bowling with Mikey, he rolled gutter balls the entire time.” Brian said, trying to cheer him up.

“I thought you didn’t bring anyone else here?” Justin said, a little hurt.

“I haven’t brought anyone else since I started bowling for myself but Mikey used to come sometimes with my dad and me.” Brian mumbled, not wanting to get into the memories.

Justin realized the problem immediately and he cut off the conversation by lining up to take his next shot. He missed both pins with this shot but he had stayed on the lane so he figured he was doing all right. When it was Brian’s turn, Justin stepped back and went to watch him but found himself staring at Brian’s ass instead of the ball making its way down the lane until he heard the crash of the pins. When Justin looked up to see how Brian had done, he saw that Brian had bowled a strike and then he caught sight of the little look of triumph on Brian’s face.

Justin clapped a little at Brian’s strike and he watched as Brian glowed even more under the praise and he again watched as Brian threw another strike. Once again Justin showed Brian how proud he was of him and Brian preened under Justin’s admiration.

The game continued on like that throughout the whole match, Justin doing well and Brian throwing strike after strike, both of them cheering the other on and watching the other’s ass while they were rolling the ball.

Finally it was the last frame of the game and Justin’s turn, so as Justin set up to roll the ball, Brian stepped back once again so he could get a good view of Justin’s ass as his jeans stretched taunt across his beautiful bubble butt. Brian watched as the muscles rippled and moved while Justin swung his arm back.

Suddenly Justin was jumping up and down and Brian tore his eyes away from his ass and looked to the lane as he realized that Justin had just thrown a strike. That knowledge came about a second before his arms were full of an excited blond.

“I did it, I did it. Did you see?” Justin shouted in Brian’s ear.

“I see you did.” Brian answered as Justin peppered kisses on his face.

They finished the game out and headed back to the house although neither of them really wanted the night to be over and Justin really didn’t want to be cooped up in the house again but they both knew it had to happen because tomorrow was Friday and Brian still had to go to school so they couldn’t stay out to late.

Brian and Justin once again got ready to go to bed and once they were there, laying in each other’s arms they felt more comfortable then they had all day, more at home. Neither could explain these feelings and both were too afraid to put them into words but neither wanted them to end either.

Brian pushed himself up on his elbow and looked down into Justin’s face, he knew he wanted more with Justin but he wasn’t sure if Justin was ready for it. Brian knew he should let Justin set the pace but he had to have another taste of his young blond. Brian lowered his head slowly; once again letting Justin choose whether or not they would kiss.

Their lips met in a crash of heated breath and fiery passion. They kissed and caressed each other, loving the feelings invoked and wishing that they never had to part. But soon they broke apart for air and then pulled back slightly, staring into each other’s eyes and panting as if they had just finished running a marathon.

Justin moved himself under Brian slightly, rotating his hips, he was determined that tonight they would make love finally. He had heard Brian’s reasons for waiting and although he knew that they were probably right, it didn’t make it any easier on him when Brian would pull away.

Brian knew that Justin planned to take their explorations further than they should but he didn’t have the strength to stop himself, much less Justin. Brian used his knee to nudge Justin’s legs open and almost chuckled out loud when they fell open, wide and wantonly. As soon as Justin’s legs were apart, Brian settled one of his between them and started rubbing his thigh against the straining groin of his young blond.

When Justin felt the friction Brian was causing to his already engorged cock, moans and cries of pleasure started streaming out of his mouth. Brian stilled his movements for a moment, much to the dismay of Justin. Brian had to stop because the sounds were so erotic that he was afraid he was going to cum just from hearing them and knowing he was the one causing Justin’s pleasure.

“Fuck,” Brian growled in Justin’s face before capturing his lips once more. 

Brian resumed his administrations and started eating the sounds that were driving him crazy as they came out of the blond’s mouth. Brian opened his eyes as he applied more pressure to the friction he was creating and just watched the beautiful reactions fly across Justin’s face. Brian had done more with many men but he had never known anyone to just let themselves go like Justin did and he thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Both men were withering against the other, so close to completion that their piss holes were wide open and leaking a abundant amount of pre-cum. Part of Brian wanted to take it further, to slid into Justin and make him his completely but he held back, wanting it to be more meaningful than them rutting in the dark.

Just as orgasm approached for both men, they heard a knock on the door that stilled Brian immediately. Justin, who was out of his mind with lust didn’t notice the sound and was still trying to reach that place he knew only Brian’s touch could bring him to, but Brian stilled his body with his hands.

Brian listened carefully and the knock came again, this time louder and more demanding. Brian looked at Justin and motioned for him to be quiet before he quickly slipped on his jeans and hurried to the door. Brian pulled the door open as the third knock was sounding and stared in annoyance at the man behind it. Brian had no idea who he was but he knew just by looking at him that he wasn’t going to like him. 

“Yes?” Brian asked in an irritated voice.

“I’m Gary, your boss’ personal assistant.” the other man informed him haughtily.

“And?” Brian asked with even more exasperation in his voice.

Gary’s eyes hardened at the disrespect that he was being shown but he held his calm.

“I came to inform you that this is a weekend that the Taylors go out of town so there will be no one at the house except for the house staff but that doesn’t mean that you can slack off. If when Mr. Taylor comes back and he finds that all your work is not done in an exemplary manner, you will be fired no questions asked.” Gary said in a tightly reigned in voice.

“Don’t you worry, I will do my job,” Brian glared back; “Was there something else?” he finished rudely.

“No,” Gary hissed and then turned to leave, planning to get rid of this asshole when he got back.

Brian closed the door behind Gary’s retreating back and huffed a sigh knowing that he had just got on this man’s bad side but he remembered all the things that Justin had told him about Gary and he wished he could have just smacked the shit out of the man who had caused Justin so many problems.

Brian went back to the bedroom, knowing he wasn’t going to pick up where he left off just by the first sight of his blond huddled in the bed. He could tell that Gary’s presence had scared him and he hurried to calm the younger man. Brian knew that he had to tell Justin why Gary had been there but he didn’t want to make him even worse and he was afraid that talking about his family would do just that.

Brian held Justin and quietly told him why Gary had been there and what he had said and he got a surprise. Although Brian could see a little flash of sadness in Justin’s eyes, he also saw excitement. Brian had no idea what was going on in the little head but he was happy that he saw excitement in those beautiful eyes.

“What?” Brian inquired with a grin.

“Well, you know what this means?” Justin asked, talking about his family being gone for the weekend.

“No, what?” Brian, asked, getting caught up in Justin’s enthusiasm. 

“It means that starting tomorrow at like ten in the morning I don’t have to hide in here,” Justin blurts out animatedly.

“Wait Justin, the house staff will still be here.” Brian reminded Justin regretfully, wishing that it was true but knowing that Justin would have to stay in the house because even though his family wouldn’t be here to see him, others could and they couldn’t chance it.

“Oh, don’t worry about that Brian. How do you think I got out of the house all the time anyway? The staff in the house like me, they let me do whatever I wanted and they would help me all that they could.” Justin continued, literally vibrating with excitement.

Brian held onto Justin as the both fell asleep and he hoped that they weren’t making a big mistake but he knew he had to let Justin have this time because he was going stir crazy all alone all day without being able to go out to his garden or even have sunlight, which for an artist is like air.

The next morning when they woke up, Brian hopped in the shower like he did every morning but during this one he had to listen to Justin beg him to stay home. Brian didn’t hold it against him even though they both knew how important school was to Brian because Justin just wanted to be able to roam free today. But Brian promised that he would have the rest of the weekend where they could be outside all day long if he wanted.

Brian walked to the door to leave and looked back, catching sight of the pouting face of his beautiful blond and couldn’t help but grin at how hott Justin looked when he was pouting. Brian leaned over and caught that protruding lip in between his teeth and nibbled it for a moment before kissing those strawberry lips he loved so much.

A second later he pulled away reluctantly, wishing he could stay but his school was really important to him to prove that he wasn’t just a Mick from the wrong side of the tracks. He refused to be seen as that and he needed to be better than his parents, for some reason that was ingrained into him. No matter what they had done to him when he was a kid and no matter how they treated him now, he would show that he was better than them and they couldn’t break him.

Brian drove to school arguing with himself because he knew he should go to school but he wanted so much to just be with Justin today, well everyday, but today it was different because of Justin’s begging eyes in his mind.

Brian made a turn because he couldn’t help himself and decided that missing one day of school wouldn’t kill him. Brian started to head right back but then he realized that he had a couple of hours before Justin could leave the house so instead he headed towards the shopping mall. He didn’t quite know what he was looking for but he knew he had to find something to make this day as special for Justin as he could.

Justin was pacing around the house waiting until his family left, a part of him was sad that he wouldn’t be going with them because times that they went away were the best for Justin. He got to go with them and they acted like a real family, his father even acted like he could tolerate him. 

When Justin was younger he thought that it was something about that the house that made his parents act the way they did when they were home and so completely different when they were away. But as he grew up and watched things more, he realized that his parents didn’t want to seem like bad parents in front of others when they were away and that was the reason for the change. Since he had realized this, going away had lost a little of its appeal but it was still his best times and he was in some way sorry that he would miss that. 

The rest of him though was happy that his parents were leaving so that he and Brian could live normally, if only for the weekend. Justin wished that Brian could have stayed with him for the day but he knew that he had to go to school. He felt bad about pleading with Brian to stay because Brian had told him about his childhood and the reasons that school was so important to him.

Justin was getting antsy because he knew he’d soon hear a car pull out of the drive and he would be free, when he heard the sound of one pulling in. Justin was shaking, hoping that this wouldn’t be the end of his weekend of freedom when the door to the house opened. Before Justin could run for cover, the person who had come into the house walked into the room. Justin was stunned, happy, excited and a million other things but he refused to allow himself to believe his good luck so he wouldn’t be disappointed.

“Did you forget something?” Justin inquired softly.

“Yeah, I forgot that sometimes there are more important things than missing one day of school.” Brian answered with a grin.

Justin jumped into Brian’s arms, so excited that Brian had chosen to be with him instead of going to school, although he knew how important school was to him. Both of the boys stood waiting and listening for the tell tale sound of the car leaving the driveway and about ten minutes later they heard it. Justin started jumping up and down, silently cheering, and Brian just stood there and shook his head at Justin indulgently. Brian motioned Justin to wait and he went out to make sure that it was all clear.

Once Brian was sure that the other Taylors were gone, he motioned Justin to come out and Justin ran out of the house. As soon as Justin was outside he started cheering and spinning around, just enjoying being in the sunlight and fresh air. Brian smiled a huge smile at Justin, so happy to see Justin this exultant. 

For the next few hours Brian got as much of his work done as he could while Justin sketched. Brian wasn’t upset about being ignored because he knew that sketching was a part of Justin like breathing and he loved that while Justin sketched he would pretty much answer any question asked of him with the unmitigated truth because he didn’t realize what he was answering. What Brian didn’t realize is that he was the same way while he was studying and that Justin took advantage of that as he was doing.

A while later Brian was done with his work for the day and looked up to see that Justin was still sketching so he headed into the house after telling Justin he would be back in a few minutes. Brian hurried into the house and showered as quickly as he could. Once he was done he looked out the window and finding Justin still in the same spot he was when he left, so Brian snuck outside to put the rest of his plan in motion.

Brian retrieved what he had brought from the trunk and got back inside without Justin noticing him and he went about setting everything up and getting it all together. When he was ready he headed outside with a smile on his face, hoping he could pull this off without Justin noticing.

Brian finished getting everything ready and had to laugh that Justin had not even looked up; he probably still thought Brian was in the house. Brian surveyed his handy work and, satisfied that it was perfect, headed over to get his young blond.

Brian captured Justin’s attention with a tender kiss. After he had broken away from his blond’s lips he turned Justin’s face towards his surprise. Brian watched Justin’s face light up even more and knew he had done the right thing.

“So I guess it’s romantic enough?” Brian asked, even though he saw how happy Justin was by the look on his face.

“It’s the greatest.” Justin cried as he spread kisses on Brian’s face.

Justin and Brian went over to the picnic Brian had prepared for them and they laid with their heads together. They spent the next hour or so talking about everything and nothing and alternately feeding each other as the fires inside of them grew. Brian knew that they were close to taking this to the next level and he had no intention of stopping it this time. He was going to finally make love to Justin but first he knew he had to tell Justin what he had decided.

“Justin,” Brian called softly but got no response from the boy who had his head buried in his neck and was nibbling away like he planned on actually consuming him. “Justin.” Brian repeated as he pulled his neck back.

Finally Brian had Justin’s attention and now it was time and he wished that he had left him nibbling on his neck. Brian cupped Justin’s face in his hands and showed Justin the scared look in his eyes. Justin immediately reacted to that look and pulled himself closer to Brian, offering what comfort he could with his presence.

“Justin, to tell you the truth I never thought I would be a person that would get into a relationship, shit, I had such stellar example of ‘love’ and I never wanted that to be me, so I pushed it away and closed that door, but then I met you. Justin, when I met you, hell, when I first saw you, I knew there was something different about you. I couldn’t have told you what is was, shit, I’m not even sure I understand it now but I want to know because it’s making me different and I…I want to be with you, really ‘with‘ you.” the end of Brian’s declaration was in a hushed voice and Justin had to strain to hear it but hear it he did.

Justin looked at Brian for a moment, unable to believe his good fortune at having someone like Brian want him as anything and by the way Brian was talking, Justin knew that Brian wanted it all and he felt like his heart would burst with happiness.

“I want everything with you Brian.” Justin answered in a sure voice.

Brian was overjoyed with Justin’s answer and he knew that he couldn’t wait another minute. Brian put a hand on Justin’s shoulder and pushed slightly until Justin was on the ground on his back looking up at Brian. Brian maintained eye contact and got on top of Justin. With his thighs on either side of Justin’s he started caressing Justin’s chest as he lifted Justin’s shirt to take it off.

As soon as he had Justin’s shirt off Brian attacked his chest with his hands and mouth, wanting to feel and taste every part of his beautiful blond’s body. Brian buried his head in Justin’s neck much like Justin had done to him earlier but he had a thought in the back of his mind as he started nibbling and sucking at Justin’s neck, he was going to mark his lover so there would be no doubt that Justin belonged to him.

Justin started moaning loudly and arching his back as Brian sucked the blood to the surface of his neck and the louder Justin moaned, the more it egged Brian on. After a few minutes concentrating on Justin’s neck with this mouth and exploring his body with his hands, Brian pulled back a little to check out his handy work as Justin started to unbutton Brian’s shirt, wanting skin on skin contact.

As Brian waited for Justin to finish unbuttoning his shirt, with shaking hands Brian fingered the marks, being made even harder at the sight. As soon as Justin had finished with his shirt, Brian tore it from his body and swooped down to catch a nipple in his mouth. As Brian sucked, licked, and gently bit on the light pink buds Justin cried out with passion, alternately running his hands through Brian’s hair and scratching his nails down Brian’s back.

Brian slowly made his way down his lover’s body, exploring every area and bringing as much pleasure to Justin as his vast experience would let him. Brian rimmed Justin’s naval, loving the sounds that were pouring out of the boy and somewhat afraid that just the sounds would make him cum like an inexperienced kid.

As he was rimming Justin’s naval, he quickly unbuttoned Justin’s jeans and as Justin arched toward him in pleasure, he started to ease them down without stopping his exploration.

As soon as he had Justin’s pants down to his ankles, he eased further down so that he could bury his face in Justin’s golden pubes as he pulled the pants totally off. Brian sniffed deeply of the beautiful, manly scent that was Justin before he gave his cock a long lick.

Justin yelped out as he felt the warm wet heat of Brian’s tongue on his aching shaft and he thrust his hips toward the sensation. Brian slid his hands to Justin’s hips and held them down lightly as he engulfed Justin’s shaft to the hilt in one shot. Justin started thrashing his head back and forth as he tried to hold off the already approaching explosion but Brian wouldn’t let up. Brian knew that he needed to get Justin off so they could have more fun later, plus he really wanted to taste his lover, just the thought of Justin’s warm essence sliding down his throat was enough to make Brian groan out loud. The vibrations of Brian’s pleasure proved to be Justin’s undoing and with a shout Justin start spurting into Brian’s mouth, long thick streams that Brian swallowed with pleasure.

Brian continued to suck and lick until Justin had no more to give and then Brian moved up to kiss Justin, sharing his taste with him. Justin found this highly erotic and started sucking on his tongue so he could get as much as he could. Justin decided that he liked the taste but he wanted to taste Brian too, so he moved forward and pushed Brian on his back much like Brian had done to him earlier.

Brian’s eyes widened with lust as he realized what Justin had in mind. Justin wasn’t sure what to do so he just did what he could to copy what Brian had done to him. He moved over Brian’s body exploring every curve and plain, trying to find every spot that would make Brian wither and groan in ecstasy.

Brian’s pants were quickly ripped down his legs in Justin’s haste to know Brian’s body. And as soon as he had them off Justin tried to duplicate Brian’s moves while blowing him but when he tried to take Brian’s whole cock down his throat, he started to choke.

“Don’t worry about it, just try it slower.” Brian assured, hoping Justin wasn’t going to stop.

Justin was embarrassed but he saw the lust in Brian’s eyes and he knew that Brian wanted him to keep going so he tried again. This time he took only a little in his mouth and he swirled his tongue around the head while casting his eyes up to see Brian’s reactions to his ministrations.

Justin slowly took more and more of Brian’s quivering cock into his mouth and he started scraping his teeth down the length and Brian started gripping the blanket beneath him, trying to hold in his pleasure. Only a couple of minutes passed and Justin was taking Brian deeper and deeper when Brian knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold out any longer.

“Oh fuck, I’m going to cum.” Brian warned Justin in case Justin wanted to move his head.

Justin pull back slightly but kept his mouth on Brian’s cock and sucked harder, literally pulling the cum from deep inside Brian’s body. Brian tightened the hand that he had in Justin’s hair to the point that it was bordering on painful but it only increased Justin’s pleasure.

A couple moments later when Brian returned to Earth, he opened his eyes and found Justin’s smug face hovering above him. Brian grinned and pulled him back to his mouth so they could taste both of them on each other. Brian’s cock was filling quickly and he was looking forward to being inside of Justin’s tight warm hole. Brian wanted him now so he slid down Justin’s body with a shit eating grin.

Justin wasn’t sure what Brian was up to but he was sure he was going to love it. Brian pushed Justin’s legs apart and lifted them up on to his shoulders and spread Justin’s cheeks. When Brian caught sight of the tight pink virgin hole in front of him, he almost drooled knowing he was going to be tasting that in a moment.

Brian blew on the hole and watched it twitching before diving in. Brian was licking around Justin’s tight bud. The circles around the hole were getting smaller and smaller as Justin moaned louder and louder. When Brian reached the wrinkled bud, he lapped at it over and over again until he felt the muscle soften and then he dove into him.

Brian fucked him with his tongue continuingly, going deeper and deeper as Justin relaxed to him. Justin started arching his back and fucking himself harder on Brian’s soft appendage. Brian slid a hand around Justin’s hips to jerk him, wanting to feel him get off while his tongue was in his ass. But before he got his hand on it, he felt Justin clamp down on his tongue.

Brian moved up until he was laying on Justin full length and started to kiss him for all he was worth. When he felt Justin start to respond again, he moved between his legs. Brian wrapped Justin’s legs around his waist and Brian moved forward to push in.

“Brian!”

Brian stilled just before he entered Justin when he heard his name called but he shook his head and tried to push it away and moved to enter Justin again. 

“Bbrriiaann.”

Brian gave up and dropped his head to Justin’s chest when he realized that he wouldn’t be deflowering his lover now.

“Bbbbrrrriiiiaaaannnn!!!!!!!”

The voice was closer now and so Brian pulled off of Justin quickly so he could cover him up with the blanket they were laying on quickly before the voice calling out to him got to them.


	3. Meeting The Family

Brian scurried away from Justin, to whom he whispered to get dressed because he wanted to head off Michael before he made it to his naked lover. Brian ran forward to cut Michael off and when he jumped in front of him, Michael knew something was up.

Michael tried to look around Brian’s shoulder at where Brian had come from, trying to see what it was that Brian was hiding but Brian kept himself in Michael’s line of vision to protect Justin. Michael looked at Brian’s hastily dressed body and knew right then what was going on.

“So who is he?” Michael asked, a little smug.

“What are you talking about?” Brian asked, even though he knew that Michael would see Justin in a minute. He just didn’t like the smugness coming off of Michael in waves.

“Oh I don’t know, let’s see, your clothes are half on and you’re hiding something from me. So who’s the guy you care enough about to hide?” Michael questioned with glee. Although he felt some pain because for some reason, he knew that whoever this guy was, he was going to be important to Brian. He himself had always wanted that spot but he loved his friend enough to want him to be happy even if it wasn’t with him.

Brian faked a ‘Kinney Death glare’ at his friend even though he wasn’t mad, he saw the emotions fly across the face of his expressive friend and he was happy that Michael was happy for him. Brian knew that Michael had been in love with him for a long time but he could tell that his friend was happy for him.

“What are you doing here Mikey?” Brian asked, to stall for time.

“You weren’t in school today and I was worried about you Brian. I’m your best friend; of course I came to see if you were alright. Now stop trying to change the subject.” Michael answered knowingly.

A couple moments later Justin showed up behind Brian and when he caught sight of Michael he blushed, he knew that the man had to at least have an idea of what he and Brian had been doing. Brian reached back and pulled Justin forward by an arm around his waist. He hadn’t been planning on introducing Justin to the ‘family’ just yet but he wouldn’t deny him.

“Justin, this is my best friend Michael,” Brian started and Justin smiled an inviting smile at Michael, wanting to get in good with Brian’s best friend. “Mikey, this is my…partner Justin.” Brian said with only the slightest hesitation and he was glad he had said it when Justin’s face beamed up at him.

Michael looked at both of them with shock, his head swiveling back and forth. Brian started to laugh at the comical figure Michael made with his head swinging like that and although Justin tried to stifle it soon after, he laughed as well. Michael realized why they were laughing at him and stopped the motion of his head and concentrated on making his mouth work.

“What? Are you kidding me?” Michael said in disbelief, it wasn’t that he didn’t want Brian with someone; it was just that it seemed too fast for him. He expected Brian to fight being in a relationship with everything he had and to already be saying this guy was his partner, threw him off.

After Brian was done messing with Michael he informed him that he wasn’t kidding, but being Brian, he didn’t give many other details. Michael didn’t give up on getting the story out of Brian but he knew when not to push, so he gave up for now. Michael then told Brian that he was expected to be at his mother’s house tonight for a family dinner and that he better bring Justin because he didn’t want to be him if Deb found out he had a partner and didn’t introduce him.

Brian didn’t have to think about whether or not Michael’s words were true and although he had not planned on this all happening so fast, he didn’t want to be on Deb’s bad side. Brian looked at Justin before he answered though, because he wasn’t going to assume what Justin’s answer was going to be. He could imagine it wasn’t going to be easy for Justin to meet another family when his was such a prize.

Justin noticed Brian looking at him and he knew that Brian was leaving the decision as to whether they would be going to this dinner up to him. While part of him was scared about a million things, like whether or not they would like him and what repercussions this could have for him and Brian, he knew that he couldn’t just hide out and that Brian wanted to do this, so with a smile and a nod, Justin agreed.

Brian and Justin had Michael wait while they took a shower and got ready for dinner at Deb’s. Brian finished getting dressed and looked over at Justin, who was still in front of the closet rummaging through all the clothes, not deciding on anything. Brian couldn’t figure out what was wrong with Justin, he had never seen Justin even deliberate on what to wear. Not that he had lots of clothes, though Brian had gotten him a good amount, but Justin was the type of person who wasn’t really worried about what he wore.

“Justin?” Brian asked, curious about Justin errant behavior.

“What?” Justin asked back, distracted.

“Justin?” Brian called again, going over and turning Justin towards him by the arm.

“Huh, Brian I’m trying to get dressed, what do you want?” Justin snapped as he tried to detangle himself from Brian.

“Hey calm down, what is going on with you?” Brian questioned, still holding Justin’s arm, his concern showed in his voice.

“I just don’t know what to wear. I mean, what should I wear? What if they don’t like me?” Justin mumbled out, with fear in his voice.

“Justin, who wouldn’t like you, you’re great.” Brian answered with no thought to his words, just trying to support his lover.

“My family doesn’t even like me, why would your’s.” Justin returned with a dull voice.

“Well, my blood family hates me but Deb and the rest of them love me so I know they will love you. We can just forget about our birth families and have this one as our real family.” Brian whispered, sharing Justin’s pain.

Justin took comfort from Brian’s words and his body as Brian wrapped his arms around him and he leaned into the brunet. The blond only needed a couple of moments to be reassured by Brian’s love and he steeled himself for what was to come. As soon as he had, Justin grabbed something out of the closet, only making sure that it was pretty nice but not too dressy before he threw it on and was ready like he normally would.

When they got out of the bedroom, Michael wondered out loud whether they had taken so long because Brian couldn’t keep his dick in his pants or if he really took that long getting dressed. Justin blushed at what Michael said because he was embarrassed that it was him that had been the reason that they took so long. But when Michael saw it he assumed that they had had sex so he rolled his eyes and Brian, knowing that he thought just smirked and didn’t contradict him.

About an hour later Brian and Justin pulled up behind Michael at Deb’s house. Both were a little worried about what would go on during the dinner but they were worried about very different things. While Justin was worried about none of them liking him and that somehow they would make Brian understand that he wasn’t worth loving, Brian was worried about not only the ribbing he was sure he would get about being in a relationship, but also about the things that they could tell Justin that were true and that once Justin knew those things, he would decide that Brian wasn’t any good.

They let Michael go in before them and then held hands as they got ready to enter. When they walked in, at first the occupants of the house where yelling hellos to Michael and Brian but then one by one, they all became silent as they noticed Justin on Brian’s arm. A blush started to cover Justin’s cheeks as he became the focus of everyone’s attention; the entire group was silent as they looked at him and it made him nervous.

“Awww it’s nice to see I can still stun a room to silence with my good looks.” Brian smirked, hoping to break the silence that had descended. He got groans about his ego, but it seemed to break the ice.

“Well who’s the cutie?” Debbie boomed, echoing the thoughts of the entire room but before Brian or Justin could answer, Mel piped up.

“Bringing tricks to dinner now Brian, how low can you get?” Mel sneered with disgust.

“He’s not a fucking trick, Melanie.” Brian snarled out and Justin, worried about the amount of anger radiating from Brian, slid his hand across Brian’s back, offering what comfort he could.

“Yeah, this is Justin, he’s Brian’s partner.” Mikey spoke up, not only defending Brian but also happy that he got to announce the shocker.

“What? Are you joking, cause that’s not funny?” came out of Lindsay and everyone else fired off their disbelief as well.

“No he’s not joking,” Brian said with a big grin. “Justin is my partner.” pulling Justin closer and nuzzling his neck.

All at once the entire family descended on Brian and Justin, pushing Michael out of the way as they hugged, kissed, and shouted excited questions at the boys. Brian and Justin had talked about nearly everything in their lives so he knew all about the people that closed in on him. First came Deb, who was even with a lack of blood ties, Brian’s mother. She was a loud brash woman who loved and mothered everyone. She was just the kind of person who believes in something with all her heart and has worked tirelessly for that belief.

Deb was in a long term relationship with a cop named Carl, who she refused to marry until Gays could marry because she didn’t think she should be allowed to get married when they couldn’t. Deb was also the biological mother to Michael, Brian’s best friend.

Next to reach them was a flamboyant man who Justin just knew had to be Emmett. His dress and manor just screamed queen but like Brian had told him, somehow the man just pulled it off. Emmett was a transplant from the south and it could still be detected in his voice. Brian had told Justin that Emmett had the weirdest stories about his home and family back there and the stories led you to believe that either Emmett made up great stories or you never wanted to visit Hazlehurst, Mississippi.

After Emmett was hugging Justin for a couple seconds, a couple seconds too long it seemed to Brian, because he pulled Em’s arm off Justin and pulled Justin back against him, came Lindsay.

Lindsay was easy for Justin to figure out as well, after all that Brian had told him about her. When she came up to him, an excited wasp very much like himself, he knew she couldn’t be anyone else. Lindsay was Brian’s other best friend, another best friend who was just a bit in love with Brian. Justin was okay with this because he knew how easy it was to love Brian but he decided he would keep an eye on both Michael and Lindsay, in case they decided they wanted to do something about it.

Lindsay and Brian had met when they had started at the same college together and Brian had admitted that they had dated for a bit, even had had sex before they both realized that they were definitely gay and there was nothing they could do about it. Brian said that sometimes Lindsay could see through his bullshit but that sometimes she was as clueless as anyone else. 

Lindsay started dating Melanie after breaking up with Brian and they had been dating since. The girls were even thinking of moving into an apartment off campus together. Brian called them the munchers and every time Justin heard it, he giggled a little.

Right behind Em was his boyfriend Drew, Justin didn’t know much about him because Brian didn’t care as much about him because he had been in the family a short time, having joined it by dating Em. Drew had just been signed by the Dallas Cowboys as their starting quarterback. The only thing else that Justin really know about him was that he was still in the closet but he was thinking about coming out because of Emmett.

As Drew was talking, Justin looked over his shoulder at the other people he was to meet. He looked at the plain slightly painful looking guy who he knew had to be Ted. Ted, he knew from Brian, was Em’s best friend and studying to get his MBA. The man even looked like an accountant more than a college student. He knew Ted and Brian had a weird relationship where they spent most of their time sniping at each other, Brian’s sarcasm and Ted’s caustic wit biting at each other.

When Drew moved away he was replaced by Carl, an aging Pittsburgh police officer who was dating Deb. Carl had a problem with Gays the first time he had met the gang while investigating a murder on Liberty Ave. Brian had told Justin that he was not exactly homophobic, more like he was just a narrow minded old straight guy. But after being around them all for the entire investigation, he had grown to accept them and then after starting to date Deb, his acceptance had deepened to the point where now he would even stand up for them. Brian didn’t really have a relationship with Carl but he seemed to think he was an okay guy.

As the entire family headed to the dinner table, Justin came face to face with Vic as the older man said ‘hi’ to him in a quiet manner. Justin smiled a huge smile at Vic, remembering everything that Brian had told him about the older man. Vic was, for lack of better term, the man Brian considered his father. He was wise in an unassuming way. And while he allowed the people in his life to make their own mistakes, he would always listen and quietly give his advice. As a gay man he had basically been through it all before, even HIV which he had been diagnosed with a few years earlier, so he knew what he was talking about.

Once they were all sitting down and the food was being passed around, Justin looked at who he knew had to be Melanie, seeing as everyone else had greeted him in some way. Melanie had greeted him with a curt nod but not much else. Justin knew that Melanie was dating Lindsay and that she hated Brian. When they had talked about it, Brian had said that she hated him because he had a dick and she didn’t. But after a while he admitted that another problem the woman had with him was that Lindsay had dated him and had feelings for him and she hated that fact.

Melanie, Brian explained, was a classic man hater and blamed men for holding her back. She thought that woman got the short end of the stick because of men and where as Brian didn’t really disagree with her, he believed that using excuses for not being the best was a pathetic way to live your life. Brian couldn’t stand Melanie either so he wasn’t really worried about the way she felt about him, he said that Mel treated Lindz like shit and everyday, every time he saw it, he hated Mel more.

Dinner was full of laughter and rapid fire questions as everyone tried to find out everything about the blond that had apparently stolen Brian’s heart. Everyone was happy and laughing, to the exception of Melanie who spent the entire time making bitchy comments. With every new comment she would make, especially those aimed at Brian, which was most of them, made Justin stiffen up and bite his tongue; although he wasn’t sure how much longer he could pull it off.

Questions about Justin’s family were brushed off as well as they could be and Deb being the overly concerned mother to all that she was, she noticed this and the looks both Justin and Brian got at the mention of Justin’s family. Deb knew that there was more to this story than the boys were letting on but she knew enough not to make it an issue in front of the entire ‘family’. 

“So what are you using the blond for, Brian?” Mel snarked in the middle of a bunch of conversations going on at once and immediately Justin head shot up and he glared at her for her remark.

“Enough Mel.” Lindsay waspishly demanded before anyone could say anything else, and Brian sent her a chilly glare before ignoring her once again.

“Why should I not say what we all know is the truth? Brian has found something from the little twink that he needs and he is using him to get it because we all know that the man has no heart.” Mel sneered at Brian and although Justin should have taken the insults to his own self to heart, all he heard was the way she was treating Brian and it pissed him of, but once again he held it in not wanting to start anything with Brian’s family the first time he met them.

“Awww Mel, I see you didn’t forget your cunty bitch pills today.” Brian said with a bit of steel under his tone. He was pissed at what she had said about Justin, used to her hatred of him. 

“Fuck you asshole, you know I’m right” she spat out, she looked ready to gouge his eyes out.

“What is your problem?” Justin asked, not being able to be silent any longer.

“Don’t worry; Smelly Melly is just upset over the fact that no matter how hard she tries, she will never have a cock.” Brian answered with an icy glare at Melanie.

“Fuck you, you arrogant asshole. I don’t know why we put up with you, you think you’re a big shot but hell, your parents didn’t even ever want you.” Mel sneered out, hitting her target with a slight look over pain passing over Brian’s face quickly, and Justin had had enough.

“Shut the fuck up!” Justin demanded, shooting to his feet. “You are just jealous that no matter what, Brian will always be better than you. He’ll always be smarter and,,,” Justin took a breath and hoped he wasn’t hurting other people irreparably when he continued, “that Lindsay will always love him more because you’re just a bitter cunt.”

Mel jumped to her feet and reached across the table and raised her hand to slap him but before she could get her hand to his face, Brian grabbed her hand mid air and Lindsay stood up and hissed at her for even daring to raise her hand to him.

“What the fuck is your problem, Melanie? You don’t go around trying to hit people.” Lindsay hissed while Brian still had his hand around Mel’s wrist.

“What the fuck? He gets to talk to me that way and none of you are going to say anything, just defend him?” Mel bitched back, as she pulled at her arm in an attempt to wrench it from Brian’s grip.

“What was he supposed to do, Mel? You kept attacking his partner and wouldn’t stop. I’m sure if someone was talking to Lindsay that way, you’d be all up in their face too.” Michael said as he tried to defuse the situation.

“Well, it’s not like I’m not right and you all know it.” Mel returned, not willing to let it go.

“No, you’re not right, not that it’s any of your business.” Brian said in a completely calm voice as both him and Justin, as if by mutual silent consent, stood up to excuse themselves to leave but before either could say anything, Deb interjected.

“Oh no you don’t, you two. You guys are not leaving.” Deb said in the commanding mother way she had abut her.

“I’m sorry Deb but we are not going to stay here and fight. It’s not worth it. Fuck, I just don’t care enough about her to let her ruin one of our nights of freedom.” Brian stated regretfully, not aware he gave out a big clue that something was going on.

“No, Mel is going to stop and you two are going to stay.” Deb insisted, shooting a glare at Mel that was echoed by everyone else.

Mel looked around and found she didn’t even have support of the other Brian hater, Ted, and her eyes grew icy but she sat down. Brian knew that at least for the moment, it was over but he looked to Justin, making the decision his. Because what he said was true, this was one of their only nights of freedom and they didn’t know when it would happen again, so he wanted Justin to be able to do whatever he wanted on these nights.

Justin looked into Brian’s eyes knowing that going or staying was his choice and then he looked around the table at the faces that also seemed to know that the decision on whether or not the two of them would stay was up to him. In all the faces he saw, except of course Melanie’s, he saw varying degrees of the same welcoming smile. Justin didn’t want to deal with anymore of Melanie’s shit but he wanted to get to know the other’s better and he wanted Brian to have time with his family. Justin made up his mind and smiled at the others before he looked back at Brian.

Brian and Justin had a silent conversation and with a nod they sat back down. The rest of the meal went fairly well, with Mel’s icy looks and avoiding some questions about Justin the only drawbacks. After they all finished eating, they moved out into the living room and talked more, all except Deb who worked on cleaning up after the meal and Justin, who tried earnestly to get Deb to let him help.

After about ten minutes of Deb trying to get Justin to join the others and Justin’s continued protests Brian came into the kitchen, grabbed Justin around the waist, hefted him off his feet, and basically carried him out of the kitchen.

“Thanks Brian!” Deb shouted at their backs as they retreated.

“No problem, Mom.” Brian called back.

“Brian, put me down, you jerk.” Justin screeched while giggling at the situation.

“I’m not a jerk I’m an asshole, get it right.” Brian replied, smacking Justin’s ass lightly.

“Hey,” Justin started to protest and then realized from this position that Brian’s ass was in his line of sight and within reach. “Mmmm, nice.” he mumble before he started slapping Brian’s ass as well.

“Hey, you little shit.” Brian shot out, laughing before he flipped Justin over and leaned him back against the couch to start tickling him unmercifully.

The tickle fight went on for a few minutes, Justin trying his best to get Brian as well, but far out powered and soon Brian was straddling him. The others in the house looked on with amusement, except for Mel who looked something like she was sucking on a lemon.

“Stop, stop please Brian or something bad is going to happen.” Justin pleaded and Brian almost didn’t listen to him but then he looked down into Justin’s face and realized what the younger man was referring to. Once he realized it he quickly hopped off of Justin and helped him up. As soon as Justin was on his feet, he ran for the stairs.

As Justin quickly made his way to the bathroom, he heard Brian’s laughter at his predicament and he silently vowed revenge on his hazel eyed love. As soon as Justin finished, he headed back down stairs. Brian, hearing him come down, looked towards his little blond angel and knew by the glint in his eyes that Justin would end up getting back at him for his actions. But he knew whatever it was; he would enjoy it because he couldn’t help enjoying his time with Justin.

The family all joked and visited until about ten thirty and then everyone started making their goodbyes and piling out the door except Brian and Justin, because when they had mentioned leaving, Deb had shot Brian a look that he knew meant that they were expected to stay after everyone left because she wanted to talk to him or them.

As soon as everyone left, Justin, Brian, Vic, and Deb seated themselves back at the dinner table and for a moment all was quiet as each waited for the other to talk first. When it became apparent that the boys weren’t going to say anything, Deb broke the silence as Brian knew she would.

“So, you boys going to tell me what’s really going on with Justin?” she said in a way that left no room for argument.

“What do you mean?” Brian questioned, trying to avoid the topic.

“Cut the bullshit, Brian. I noticed that you steered the conversation from his family and a bunch of shit, so now you tell me what’s going on.” Deb demanded with a slap to the side of Brian’s head.

Brian and Justin looked at each other, once again silently communicating, as they decided whether or not they would tell Deb and Vic what was going on. Brian trusted Deb and Vic like no one else before, until he met Justin, so he wasn’t averse to telling them, but once again he knew it was Justin’s choice because it was Justin’s life.

Justin shook his head slightly at the fact that both of them knew that this was coming, when Deb had requested that they stay after everyone had left, Brian had told him what he figured she wanted but still Brian was referring to him. Justin knew that Brian was doing that because he hoped that Justin would be the one to tell it but Justin knew that he couldn’t. Even though he now felt safe with Brian, he was still conditioned by his father threats about telling anything that went on in their household. So after he made his decision, which really wasn’t much of a decision at all, Justin nodded at Brian, giving the man the go a head to tell them it all.

Brian realized that Justin wasn’t going to be telling and he heaved a sigh but then put his arms around his partner before letting Deb and Vic in on Justin’s father and his life and what they were currently doing about it. As soon as Brian finished telling about what Justin had gone through and what they were doing about it, he felt a bit of the incredible weight that he had been carrying, lift from his shoulders because he knew that somehow His mom, his real mother not the one who gave birth to him, but the one who loved him like a real mom should, would do anything she could to help them.

As soon he was done, predictably Deb started ranting, she was pissed as Brian knew she would be and then she got up and hugged Justin like there was no tomorrow. Brian finally had to pull her off when Justin began to gasp for breath.

“Mom, let go, you’re going to kill him.” Brian admonished quietly, as he pulled her off with Vic’s help.

“Oh, sorry Sunshine, I just can’t believe that asshole.” She said, and the end of her statement dripped with anger once again.

As soon as Deb had calmed down to a manageable level, the four sat around the table for about an hour discussing what could be done about everything that was going on. Deb insisted on Justin going to the police, she was ready to get up and call Carl back because after dinner he had left to go to work. Vic and Brian were of the same mind but Justin was unsure so finally they put it off saying Justin would think about it. Deb wasn’t happy but she understood how hard it might be to send a member of you family to jail.

Finally, they moved on to other things that the boys had to deal with. All of them thought of ideas for Justin’s school and him never getting out of the house, and although they all knew some of the ideas would never work, some of them turned out to be good and Brian now had plans to start Justin’s schooling back up tomorrow.

Finally Brian and Justin leave and headed back to their little house in the garden with new resolve. About half way back Justin started rubbing up against Brian and whispered hott things in his ears, which made Brian step a little harder on the gas, he wanted to be back home now and doing all the things that Justin whispered.

Lindsay’s Dorm Room

Lindsay and Melanie stood almost toe to toe in Lindsay dorm room, as they fought about Melanie’s behavior at the dinner that night. Lindsay had put up with a lot of things from Melanie especially concerning Brian, but she rarely said anything because she hated to fight and Brian usually gave as good as he got. But she couldn’t get over Mel attacking Justin verbally and then her attempt to attack him physically.

Mel was angry because she saw this as yet another time that Lindsay was taking ‘that asshole’s’ side instead of hers. Melanie had hated Brian on sight, he was everything she was never going to be and she could tell that Lindsay had feelings for him; so she had tried everything she could to get Brian out of their lives but to no avail and now she was pissed that he had someone who loved him so much. As she fought with Lindsay, she thought about how she would get back at Brian and Justin, and she promised herself that she would.

“I can’t believe you Mel; I can’t believe you would say those things, not only about Brian but also about Justin, who you don’t even know.” Lindsay raged.

“I can’t fucking believe that you’re sticking up for that asshole once again. What the hell do I have to do to show you what a dick he is?” Mel shouted back.

“Nothing, there is nothing you can say that will get him out of my life so why don’t you just fucking accept it.” Lindsay screamed back; fed up with the same fight over and over again. Lindsay knew Brian didn’t like Melanie and wished that she wouldn’t date her but after making his displeasure known; he had stopped harping about it, knowing it was her mistake to make. But Lindsay knew he’d always be there for her no matter what and she refused to let Melanie take him away from her.

The fight went on for another few minutes before Lindsay had to order Melanie out of her room. Lindsay didn’t know if it was the end of her and Melanie but she realized that she didn’t care one way or another.

Melanie stomped out of Lindsay’s room, plotting not on keeping Lindsay, but making Brian pay for making her lose Lindsay because she didn’t see it as anything but Brian’s fault.


	4. Consummating Their Relationship

Thanks as always to my beta's, my banner godess, and my readers. ON WITH THE PORN HEHE

 

Back At The Little House In The Garden

Brian pulled up to the house while looking around; making sure that no one was around to see Justin. When they had gotten close to the garden, Brian had pushed Justin’s head down, so if someone happened to be there he would not be detected, but before he even got into the driveway, Brian realized his mistake. Justin decided that since he was down there he would take advantage of his position and he sunk lower down and started rubbing his hands over Brian’s thighs.

Brian tried to drive steadily while occasionally having to slap Justin’s hands away from his zipper. Brian knew exactly what Justin wanted to do but he didn’t want their first sexual encounter to be a rushed blow job in the car, although the thought of Justin’s perfect pink lips around his cock made him bite back a moan that threatened to escape. Justin tried his tactics repeatedly trying to get Brian to let him taste him but nothing was working. 

When Brian finally felt assured that they wouldn’t be seen he gestured to Justin. They both got out of the car and into the house as quickly as possible. They made it into the house and had the door closed and locked before they even glanced at each other again.

When they met each other’s eyes neither of them could help it and they laughed, deep joy in their voices. The weird things that they had to do, while daunting and serious also made them feel like they were in some weird movie. As soon as they had themselves under control, they looked at each other deep in the eyes and they both knew that the waiting was over. As if by mutual consent, the both smiled a loving smile and ran full tilt towards the bedroom.

Justin was closer but Brian nipped at his heels the entire way. Once they crossed the doorway to the bedroom Brian swooped Justin into his arms. Justin expected to be tossed onto the bed because they were both so hott for each other, and how obvious it was that they wanted each other right now but once they reached the bed Brian laid him down gently, almost reverently. 

Brian looked down at Justin for a moment after he laid him on the bed. He just admired the beauty that was his for the taking, and take it he would the brunet promised himself as he lowered himself on top of his supine lover.

Brian matched his body up with the blond’s as much as their height difference would allow, he wanted to feel every inch of the smaller man. Both men felt as if the world had slowed down as they lay there staring into each other, as if the secrets of the universe were in the other’s eyes. Another second went by before Brian lowered his head and Justin raised his, and their lips met in the middle.

The kiss started out slow and exploring, both mapping out the other’s mouth and reacquainting themselves with their lover. Soon the kiss evolved and became all-encompassing, they devoured each other and hands started roaming. Brian’s hands explored Justin’s shoulders and chest as Justin’s threaded themselves through Brian’s hair and wandered down his back.

Finally their lungs demanded air so they broke apart, panting harshly through ravaged lips. Brian swiped his thump across the swollen, bruised lips of the blond, he loved that his passion for the younger man showed for anyone to see. Justin loved the feel of Brian’s thumb as it slid gently across his lips and he peeked out his tongue just enough to get a taste of the wandering digit.

Brian’s breath caught as he watched Justin’s tongue steal out and take a lick of his thumb. Brian found this extremely erotic and pushed the digit more firmly against Justin’s lips, he wanted more of that feeling. Justin felt the slight increase in pressure on his lips and watched as Brian’s eyes dilated a little more with lust and he felt powerful that he could elicit such a response in his beautiful lover. Justin opened his mouth a little wider and quickly caught the digit inside of his mouth, he sucked on it and his cock pulsated harshly at the sounds caught in Brian’s throat.

Brian couldn’t believe how erotic it was when Justin sucked his thumb until he realized he was staring at it while he thrust himself against his lover’s body. When Brian felt a tingling start flowing through his body he knew he had to stop or it would be over before it started.

Brian pulled his thumb out of Justin’s mouth and slid the wet digit across the blond’s face and down his neck. When it reached the collar of Justin’s shirt, he grabbed it and pulled it down slightly, so it exposed more of that pale, perfect, luscious neck and Brian brought his face down to it and started devouring it.

When the younger man started to wither and whimper beneath him, Brian tore himself away and quickly removed both his and Justin's clothing. When they were both naked Brian wanted to stare at Justin’s body some more but found he had to touch Justin even more.

Brian laid himself down on Justin and made a path down the pale slender body with his hands and mouth. When Brian reached Justin’s groin he sniffed heavily in the dark blond pubes for a moment before moving on.

Brian took a long broad lick up Justin’s trembling cock before engulfing the entire thing. Justin tried to watch as Brian’s dark head bobbed quickly over his groin but he couldn’t keep his eyes open, the sensations were just too much.

Brian worked hard; he loved the taste and feeling of Justin’s cock in his mouth, but wanted to bring him off quickly so he could get inside the smaller man. Brian concentrated all his efforts and after a few minutes he could get Justin’s shaft all the way in his mouth. Once he had his lips wrapped around the base of Justin’s cock so the head was hitting the back of Brian’s throat, the brunet started swallowing around it and playing with the blond’s full balls.

Brian felt Justin’s balls tighten and his cock expand and he knew that Justin was about to blow his load. In preparation for the creamy liquid he couldn’t wait to taste, Brian pulled back slightly until the tip of his tongue was at the gaping piss slit of his gasping lover. At the same time, Brian moved his hands off Justin’s balls and swiped a finger across the blond’s quivering orifice. Justin screamed and bucked his hips upwards as he started to unload in Brian’s mouth at the added sensation.

Brian moaned as Justin erupted in his mouth, thick streams of Justin’s essence that felt like they would never end. Brian found he had to swallow a couple of times so his mouth wouldn’t overflow and Justin shuddered when he felt the added suction. Once Justin had given all he had Brian carefully lapped his cock clean, keeping some of Justin’s cum in his mouth.

When Justin was clean, Brian crawled up his body and kissed him, sharing his salty sweet essence with him. Justin moaned at the taste of his cum mixed with the heady one that was all Brian.

As the kiss continued Justin wrapped his legs around Brian’s waist and Brian fumbled around the nightstand. They never broke contact with their lips and Brian opened the drawer and fished around for the condoms and lube. 

Brian broke away with a triumphant like noise when he pulled the items out of the drawer. Justin chuckled at Brian for a moment but he was quickly cut off by the snick of the lube open and a cold finger place at his sensitive hole. 

“It’ll heat up.” Brian said with a smile after hearing Justin gasp and he immediately knew the cause.

Justin relaxed a little at Brian’s reassurance and smiled down at his lover; even though he was afraid, he knew that Brian would never needlessly hurt him. Brian pushed a finger to the throbbing hole and applied a bit of pressure, not quite enough to force it through the ring of muscle but enough to stimulate Justin just that much more. 

Justin found that he liked the feeling, as he had with everything else Brian had done to him, and he found himself pushing back towards the finger trying to make it enter him as Brian’s tongue had done before. Brian felt Justin push back so he put a hand on his hip to keep him still and then he pushed harder on the tight bud until the first ring gave away under the assault. 

Brian slid his finger into the tight warm hole, the glide made easier by the lube. At first Justin wasn’t sure about the sensation, this wasn’t the same as Brian’s tongue but after a second he was trying to lift his hip, desperate to fuck himself on the probing digit. 

Brian chuckled a little at this and the mewling sounds Justin was making; he considered prolonging Justin’s agony but he wanted to be inside the blond as much as Justin wanted him to be so, he filed his thought away for another time and slid another finger into Justin’s twitching hole. Brian quickly started sliding the two fingers into Justin, scissoring them to stretch the tight hole. And when Justin had become accustom to two Brian added one final finger wanting this to be as painless as possible for the blond. 

At first when Brian had introduced the third finger Justin’s face wrinkled slightly at the pinch of pain but soon the pleasure far out weighted it and Justin was moaning and begging for more. Brian was caught between watching his fingers disappear into the grasping hole and watching the primal looks of pleasure fly across Justin’s face.

After a particularly needy moan an evil look crossed Brian’s face and he wiggled his fingers inside Justin searching, searching, “Oh my fucking God!” Brian gave a hearty moan knowing he had found that spot inside Justin because Justin’s reaction went start to his throbbing, impatient cock.

Brian looked up at Justin as he pulled his fingers out of Justin, the blond gave a whimper of protest at the retreat but it was cut off when Brian lifted the blond’s legs onto his shoulders and reached a hand down to line his straining shaft up. Justin opened his mouth to say something but when contact was made, he realized he didn’t have to, Justin didn’t know how, he sure hadn’t seen him do it but Brian was already wearing a condom.

Brian pushed into Justin slowly and gently, pausing every other inch or so as he watched Justin’s face scrunch up in pain. “Oh,” Justin let out a little sound of pain before he could stop it and then pulled his lower lip into his mouth trying to keep anymore sounds in. Brian hated that he was causing Justin pain but knew that it would be over soon so he lay as flush on Justin as he could and took Justin’s face in his hands.

When Justin felt Brian’s hands on his face his opened his eyes, that he didn’t even remember closing, and looked into the loving hazel ones above him. In those eyes, he saw so much, he saw that Brian hated causing him pain, he saw lust, but more than that he saw his future shining through.

That was all he needed and he relaxed as much as he could once again and Brian felt it and smiled. As soon as Justin seemed as relaxed as he was going to be Brian leaned down, kissed Justin’s ruby lips, and as their mouths made contact Brian swiftly pushed the rest of his length in the tight tunnel.

Brian swallowed the pain filled moan as he continued kissing Justin. The kiss went on for a while without Brian moving until finally he felt a slight push from below him. Brian pulled back from the kiss and looked into Justin’s eyes as Justin once again wiggled beneath him.

“Please!” Justin quietly begged.

“Please what?” Brian teased in a serious voice.

“Please…move.” Justin grunted a little as he tried to move but with little results.

“Oh you want me to get off of you…okay.” Brian continued his taunting of his lover and he pulled back until just his head was inside like he was going to leave the blond’s body.

“No,” Justin cried with desperation laced through his voice and he dropped his legs around Brian’s waist, squeezing so that Brian couldn’t leave him.

Brian tried to chuckle at Justin but in the blond’s desperation, he squeezed his anal muscles hard and to Brian it felt like the head of his cock was in a vice. 

“Okay…okay Jus I’m not going to leave. Relax.” Brian pleaded a little because he didn’t want it to be over yet and he knew that if the younger man didn’t relax his hole it would be. 

Justin relaxed once again and Brian shifted the smaller man’s legs back to his shoulders before sliding back into him. Brian’s thrusts were slow and long, and with each one he would bury himself into Justin as far as he could go in this position. The older man withdrew just as slowly, until he was almost out before once again pushing his way back in, making sure with every stroke he drug his cock against the blond’s prostate.

Brian started kissing Justin again, deeply, nearly bending the boy in half to devour his mouth. Justin grabbed Brian’s arms with either hand as the pleasure mounted. The high they flew into the pleasure the quicker Brian’s strokes into the younger man became and the tighter he gripped the blond. After a particularly harsh thrust straight to Justin’s bundle of nerves the blond threw his arms around Brian’s back, neither of them noticing as Justin’s nail dug into the flesh of the brunet’s back.

Right at that moment Justin arched his back causing his ass to turn out slightly and Brian to sink even deeper inside him on the next thrust. Both men cried out in ecstasy at the added sensation and Brian’s thrusts became faster as the tingling started in his lower back. Brian knew he wouldn’t last much longer and he reach between their bodies to grab his lover’s cock. Three strokes later they were both cumming, screaming the others name.

Brian continued pumping his hips, as he rode out his orgasm, and when he was spent he collapsed onto Justin, only at the last second did he catch some of his weight on his arms to keep from squishing his lover.

Moments later, although Brian would have liked to stay inside Justin forever and Justin was of the same mind, Brian pulled out not wanting to lose the condom. After Brian tied it off and threw it somewhere without looking, he shifted his weight a little as settled down his head on Justin’s chest to sleep.

Deb’s House

Deb and Vic sat at the kitchen table long after Brian and Justin had left. They knew they had a limited time before Justin’s family came back to deal with the boy’s situation. They both knew that Brian would protect Justin but they also knew how much they were both risking by Justin being so close to his father.

“Do you think Michael could move in with Emmett?” Vic asked his sister with concern in his voice, neither of them wanted to force Michael out of his home but they knew that was what was going to have to happen unless they could come up with something else and all the time they had been sitting there they hadn’t thought of anything else.

“Well, we’ll just have to ask him. I won’t kick him out but it seems like the only solution.” Deb said with defeat in her voice. She knew her son was a little bit of a momma’s boy because of her so she was afraid that he would have a problem with moving out so that Brian and Justin could move in.

“Well he might have a problem with it at first but he loves Brian and I think he will see that this is the only way to keep them out of harm’s way.” Vic tried to reassure his sister. He knew his nephews downfalls but he was also well aware of the innate goodness that was in him simply because he was Deb’s child.

“I called Carl; he’s coming over after work.” Deb admitted although she knew she might get some grief from it. Not only was she worried about Sunshine but this was also her chance to make it right. She had tried when Brian was younger to get him out of the hell that he had to call home and to make his parents pay for what they were doing but she had never succeeded. With Justin it could be different, he was already out of his father’s clutches and with Carl on her side she thought that maybe this time she could make the parents pay too.

“Do you think that was the right thing to do without Justin’s permission?” Vic asked in a soothing voice, not condemning her but making her look at her actions in the wise way he had about him.

“I don’t know Vic, but his father shouldn’t get away with the things he did to that boy and his mother should have protected him. What kind of (a) mother allows things like that to happen to her child?” Debbie cried out, her horror at Justin’s mother’s actions evident in every syllable.

Vic got out of his chair and went around the table to comfort her; he knew that with a big heart like hers she would never understand how people like Brian and Justin’s parent could exist. Debbie’s son was the light of her life and there were several other boys that held huge places in her not to mention that she basically did all she could to mother the entire population of Liberty Ave. so these people were alien to her.

Vic knew there was nothing he could really do to help so he just sat with her and talked about what they could do about the situation at hand. Unlike making bad parents not exist, they could do something to make the boy’s lives better so that was what he was going to get her focused on. The two sat there for about another hour talking quietly as they waited for Carl to show up.

Carl stood outside the door to his girlfriend’s house and worried about what was wrong. They hadn’t had plans for him to come over tonight because he had to work so late so when Deb had called and asked him to come over he knew just by the invitation that something was wrong. Not that that was the only sign; Debs voice on the phone had been stressed in a degree he had never really heard from her before. The only time he had heard anything like it was when they had had talks about Vic’s struggles with HIV, her family’s dismissal of both her and Vic when Vic had come out of the closet to them and she had stood by him, and stories of one of her ‘boys’, Brian and his childhood.

So Carl had no idea what was wrong but he knew it was big and he had a feeling it was going to change all their lives forever. Carl was scared to go in, to know what it was but he knew that he had no choice; he loved Debbie with all of his heart. He loved everything about her and he knew that whatever was happening she needed him so he stepped forward and knocked on the door.

“Hey Carl.” Vic greeted as he opened the door to the other man.

“Hey Vic, good to see you.” Carl shot back, but he really was. Carl hadn’t said that because it’s a normal greeting; he was happy to see that Vic was standing there seemingly as healthy as the last time he saw him because this was one of his worries, that Vic was getting worse. Although Carl knew looks could be deceiving and just because he looked the same didn’t mean he wasn’t getting sicker for some reason he knew just by seeing Vic that that was not the problem.

Vic showed Carl in and the three of them sat at the table while Deb and Vic explained the situation to Carl. As soon as Carl heard the Taylor name something nudged at the back of his mind but he couldn’t figure out what it was, so he just listen to what the siblings had to tell him and made a mental note to look up the Talyors when he got back to the office.

After Deb and Vic were done explain what they had been told as gently as he could Carl told them there was nothing he could do unless Justin came to him. The boy was no longer living in the household so that negated a lot of the powers that the police department would normally have, they couldn’t even call child protective services because he didn’t live there anymore.

Deb and Vic were saddened by this news, although not surprised and they promised that they would call the boys first thing in the morning to see if they could get Justin to make out a report on his father. After talking a while longer, all three headed to bed, sure that they wouldn’t be getting a lot of sleep that night.

The Next Morning At The Little House In The Garden

Brian woke up to feel a solid form beneath him and although he had spent the last while waking up with Justin he still was confused about where he was. He lifted his head and looked down; a smile lighted his face as soon as he saw the form of his lover. 

Brian lay there on his elbow for a few minutes just looking at Justin, studying his beautiful lover. Brian was surprised at how much every little thing about Justin turned him on because if he thought about it, Justin wasn’t anywhere near his type. Brian had always gone of tall and dark men and Justin was the exact opposite.

Brian sniffed the air and all around him, he smelt himself, Justin, and sex and the smell made his morning hard-on impossibly hard. Brian decided right then and there that he had to have another taste of his young lover and he though, what better way to wake him up than a nice blow job. 

Brian leaned up further and slowly drew the comforter down Justin’s body and threw it off the edge of the bed. Brian took a moment to glaze at the sheer perfection that was Justin and then he made his way down until his head was leveled with Justin’s cock. Brian wished that he could take his time exploring the blond’s body but he didn’t want Justin to wake up before his bow job so he knew he had to skip it for now but he smiled when he realized that he had an unlimited amount of time to do that at some other time.

Brian got himself situated in between Justin’s legs, which he gently and slowly moved into the position he wanted them in as not to wake the sleeping man. Once he was settled, he brought his nose to Justin’s balls and took a long whiff almost moaning at the scent. Brian slipped his tongue out of his mouth and started slowly licking his lover’s balls. He lapped at them slowly like he was savoring a favorite ice cream cone and before long Justin’s shaft was standing at attention.

Brian was busing himself with Justin’s balls, with his nose right up against Justin’s now rock hard cock, when he felt a bead of moisture hit his nose. Brian looked up and realized what it was, Justin’s cock was leaking profusely now and he couldn’t believe that the boy was still asleep. Brian got an evil smirk on his face and decided that Justin wasn’t going to sleep any longer so he pulled himself up a little and took the blond’s cock into his mouth.

Brian started slowly moving his head up and down, loving the feeling of Justin in his mouth. Brian flicked his tongue in his mouth and licked up the large vain on the underside of Justin’s cock.

Just then Justin woke up and in fear, because he didn’t know what was going on he kicked his legs hard and Brian fell to the floor. Brian hit the floor and was immediately back up because Justin was crying out in fear.

“Justin…Justin it’s alright. It’s just me, I’ve got you.” Brian soothed as soon as he got back to Justin. 

Justin looked into the other man’s eyes and calmed down considerably; both men knew what this was about and worried that it would never go away. They worried that Justin would always fear someone hurting him and they knew that even now Justin could still be discovered and that would mean pain and danger for both of them.

For some reason this realization sent waves through them that they couldn’t identify but they knew that they had to have each other, right now. Justin quickly laid back and spread his legs for Brian and Brian immediately got the lube and set to work on quickly preparing his lover.

Within moments, Brian started working one and then two lubed fingers into Justin’s hole. While Justin was still slightly stretched out from the night before, he was already quite tight once again. Brian made quick work of scissoring his fingers inside of Justin and adding the needed third finger, making sure Justin would be ready for him. Once Brian was sure Justin was ready, he pulled his fingers out and positioned himself to enter the blond.

Justin took Brian's hand and they squeezed each other tight, silently offering of themselves to the other man. Brian took a deep breath and then pushed all the way in. Justin’s hand tightened further as he lets out a grunt. Brian held himself still as he gave Justin time to adjust; to pass the time, and simply because he wanted to, Brian started kissing Justin, his tongue tracing his lower lip. 

They lay for a few moments just kissing, just blending their tongues and tasting each other’s beings. Once Brian feels Justin move under him, he begins to pull out slowly. At first, he uses short shallow strokes but Justin was having none of that so he groaned and wrapped his legs around Brian’s waist urging him on.  


"Fuck me." Justin shouted.  
  
Brian rolled his lips into his mouth and pulled out again, until just the head of his cock remained inside of Justin, and then slammed his body as deep as he could. He repeated this pattern until his mind no longer thought about it and he was just pulling out and pushing back in mindlessly with Justin writhing beneath him.  
  
"Yes, harder, deeper, faster." Justin called out, as if he was begging for his life.  
  
Brian’s thrusts sped up until the slapping of their skin together is so loud it might have drowned out their moans and groans but as the pace reached an almost brutal level the moans and groans disappeared replaced by cries and screams. Brian’s strokes became harder with every push to the point where if he were thinking about it he would have probably been afraid of hurting the smaller man. 

Brian's hands reached up for Justin’s shoulders and he started shoving Justin down, making him accept him harder and harder each time. Somewhere in the back of both their minds they knew that Justin would be hurting after this but for some reason the pain was a part of it and in their desperation they didn’t think about later, just the urgent need each felt to become one, as if they could have crawled inside the other‘s body. 

They were both slamming together; they cried out, both of them lost in their mating. Brian started aiming right for Justin’s prostate with a harshness and accuracy that took Justin’s breath away. Justin started crying out then, the pleasure he was feeling too much for him to handle and Brian knew that the blond was close so he reached between them for the twitching hard-on that had been leaking against his stomach for some time. Brian started pumping Justin’s cock in the same rhythm he was pumping into his ass and as Brian felt the tell-tale tingling in his lower back he also felt Justin’s cock swell and his hole clamp down on his raging cock. 

Both men cum at the same time, their bodies as in tune as their souls, and as soon as Brian reached that place that only Justin can bring him to, he lost all strength. Brian’s arms give out and he fell but he had the presence of mind not to fall on Justin so he tilts his body to the side a bit and feel half on Justin half on the bed. 

Brian pulled out of Justin gently, still panting from exertion, and both men felt the loss deeply. Brian turns on his back as soon as he has rid himself of the condom and pulled Justin onto his chest this time. They said nothing after they curled into each other’s arms even though they knew they have to address their fears but right then they just wanted to enjoy being together.


	5. FBI

Brian walked out of the student union and headed towards his car. He was excited to get back to the little house in the garden, even though it was Monday and Justin had gone back into hiding today; well late last night when his family had arrived home. But it all would change today; today they would move out of the little house in the garden and in with Deb and Vic.

If anyone had told him a few months ago he would be excited to be moving in with Deb and Vic he would have laughed his ass off, but he was. Brian was excited because living there meant no more hiding out for Justin, no more days without the sun for his Sunshine. 

Brian thought about Justin, who was right now packing their things, and the same worry came over his mind that nagged him every day, every minute he was away from him. He worried that for some reason Craig or Gary, or literally anyone, would go into the little house and find Justin. Brian had no idea what would happen if Justin was found and when they talked about it Justin wasn’t sure either. Maybe they would just throw him out again but for some reason Brian didn’t think that’s what would happen. Brian was sure whatever would happen wouldn’t be good.

“Hello?” a voice called to Brian as he was placing his key into the door of his car.

“Yes?” Brian inquired back as he looked up and saw who had spoken to him. It was a rather great looking man, with sandy hair and kind blue eyes who was, Brian snickered inwardly at the thought, built like superman.

“Brian Kinney?” the other man questioned although Brian got the distinct impression that he knew exactly who Brian was.

“Yes,” Brian answered the unneeded question.

“I’m Ben Bruckner,” Brian opened his mouth to interrupt, to tell the stranger he had to go but the other man rushed on. “FBI.”

Brian was shocked but he was fucked if he was going to show it, so he just arched an eyebrow and waited for the bigger man to tell him more.

Ben was impressed with Brian’s stoic expression. He had read the file on Brian from cover to cover, making sure he knew everything there was to know about the brunet. So, he knew that the man had a great facial mask that hid his emotions but having read it and seeing it in action were two totally different things. Even under the surprise he knew Brian must feel, there was no sign of anything on his face.

“I’d like to talk to you about your boss.” Ben finally said when it became apparent that the raised eyebrow was all he was going to get.

As soon as the words had left Ben’s mouth, Brian’s surprise had turned into sheer terror. And although he once again was able to keep his face completely blank, a million horrible scenarios were running through his mind. Somehow Justin was found today and they had killed him and the FBI was investigating. Well Brian was sure there were other reasons that the FBI could be here but he couldn’t think of one in his panicked mind.

“Why? What do you want to know about my boss?” Brian asked. He couldn’t believe that was his voice when he heard it, it was steady and normal and not falling apart and Brian couldn’t believe it came out of his mouth.

“Maybe we could talk?” the agent queried, not wanting to have this conversation where anyone could walk up and hear him.

“We are talking.” Brian’s answered coldly even though he understood the other man’s request.

Ben considered Brian and knew that he would have to at least explain himself here if he wanted to continue this conversation. He noticed that Brian seemed to be itching to leave and he wondered for a moment if they had misjudged him and he was involved or at least had knowledge of his boss’ real job. Ben knew he had to make a decision about Brian and he had to make it quick, if he chose to trust Brian and he was wrong, the case was in jeopardy. But if he didn’t trust Brian and he was wrong about that, there really was no case without Brian.

“Did you know your boss is highly involved with organized crime?” Ben challenged, hoping to shock a truthful reaction to Brian’s face.

To say Brian was stunned by the revelation would’ve been an understatement. He had never given Craig’s business much thought especially after he learned of how the man had treated Justin. Brian wondered if he was in anyway implicated in Craig’s wrong doings.

Ben stood there waiting for something from Brian, waiting for a reaction to show on the other man’s face but as had happened all the other times Ben had shocked him, Brian’s emotions flew across his face and Ben couldn’t recognize them as being anything. 

“No,” Brian acknowledged in a voice just short of questioning.

“Well, I want to talk to you privately about this and this isn’t the best place for that.” Ben pushed again.

Brian studied the agent, trying to figure out if he could trust this man but knowing that this wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have alone. He knew if this discussion was going to take place, Justin would have to be there and what’s more, he wanted to run this by Justin before agreeing to anything.

“Give me a number to call, I’ll think about it.” Brian commanded in a way that told Ben there would be no arguing about it.

Ben gave Brian the number and hoped that he wasn’t making a big mistake. He hoped that Brian wasn’t working with Craig and if he wasn’t, the agent hoped he would decide to talk to him. Ben shook his head as he watched the young brunet drive off, for someone so young, Brian had a surprising amount of arrogance but somehow he pulled it off.

Brian pulled away from the school and the man who had tipped his world upside, which Brian thought had been happening a lot lately. Brian continued on his drive back to the little house in the garden lost in contemplation about what this could mean, not only for him, not only for Justin, but for them as an entity together. Brian knew he wanted to hear what this Ben had to say and moreover, he knew that in someway the FBI wanted his help with something about Craig and he wanted to help them. So where did that leave him and Justin, he wondered out loud to himself.

When Brian pulled into the driveway he did his usual visual search of the property, he had always done it before, at first just because it was beautiful, then after becoming involved with Justin he did it to see if he could see him. Then when the shit hit the fan with Justin and Craig, he did it to make sure no one would see him doing something that would lead him to Justin. He did it for that same reason now but it had the added incentive to see if he could see anything that would clue him in on the illegal shit that he now knew Craig was involved in.

“Hey you,” Justin called as he jumped into Brian’s arms when the other man had cleared the door and the blond was sure all was safe.

“Hey to you too, beautiful.” Brian replied, his arms full of his wiggling, sweaty, completely captivating lover.

Brian knew that they had other things to deal with but all he really wanted to do was throw the breathtaking man in his arms onto any available vertical surface and make him his once again. The darker man tried to calm his raging libido but the energetic horny boy in his arms had other ideas. Justin kept rubbing himself on Brian and set about devouring his mouth and Brian knew all was lost.

Brian carried his bundle to the kitchen table and spread the alluring boy across it with such care. They continued kissing as Justin was placed on the table and Brian’s hands started exploring. Justin’s hand were buried deep in Brian’s hair because he knew that soon Brian’s lips would abandon his mouth for other parts of his body and while he was looking forward to that, he wasn’t willing to lose Brian’s lips on his just yet.

Brian pulled up Justin’s shirt, needing to touch the skin hidden underneath and had to pull his head out of Justin’s grasp to get it over the blond’s head. Justin whimpered at the loss of contact but the sound turned into a moan mid breath when Brian’s mouth latched onto a nipple. Brian started licking, sucking, and nibbling on first one and then the other and Justin was going crazy under him.

Justin tried to grab Brian’s head and bring his face back to his but Brian shook him off, wanting to taste his body. When that didn’t work Justin decided he would concede to not having the kiss he wanted but Brian’s teasing was already driving him nuts as he wouldn’t stay anywhere very long and he wasn’t paying any attention to Justin’s more erogenous zones. Justin finally decided that enough was enough so he grabbed Brian’s head and tried to direct his talented tongue and lips where he wanted them.

Brian felt Justin’s struggles and he chuckled to himself at how impatient his enticing lover was. Brian wasn’t ready to move on and stop teasing so he reached up and snatched Justin’s hands from his face and brought his hands together so he could have both of Justin’s in one of his. Once had that accomplished he raised his hand, pushing Justin’s above the blond’s head and holding them there.

About ten minutes later Justin started to sit up, having had enough of being submissive and just laying there as Brian took liberties with his body while he could barely do anything. Justin had to use his forward momentum to break Brian’s hold even though he knew it only worked because Brian was surprised by the sudden shift.

Once Justin was free he tore at the buttons of Brian’s shirt while the brunet just looked at him with a bemused expression. Once Justin had Brian’s shirt off he laced a hand into the hair at the nape of the taller man’s neck and gave them a slight, sharp tug to get Brian to tilt his head back. Brian reacted as expected to the faintly exhilarating introduction of minor pain. 

When Brian’s head was back, Justin started taking careless nips out of the flesh of the older man’s neck and shoulders as he couldn’t reach any further down from his position on the table and with Brian between his legs as he was, he couldn’t climb down.

Finally Brian’s shock wore off but the pleasure/pain that Justin was inflicting was too good to pass up so he allowed the blond to continue as he reached for the other man’s pants. Brian groaned aloud at one particularly harsh bite, which was quickly followed by a soothing lick and Brian started tearing at the opening of the blond’s pants.

Once Brian had his lover’s button and zipper open he realized that Justin would have to move for him to get the smaller man’s pants off, but he was afraid that if that happened Justin would stop his sharp white teeth from sinking into Brian’s flesh so the brunet decided he would get his pants off first. At last Brian had his jeans undone and with one hand and some strategic wiggling, he had the pants slipping over his hips and down his legs.

Brian only had one hand because he had brought the other to the back of Justin’s head and was pressing on it to get those perfect teeth and tongue where he wanted them. Another couple minutes passed and Brian could hold out no longer, so he grabbed the waist of Justin’s dark blue cargos and tugged frantically until Justin lifted his hips so the baggy cloth slid over his plump ass. Brian bemoaned the loss of the slightly painful stimulus when the movement broke contact between Justin’s mouth and his lightly abused skin.

Brian quickly got over the loss though when the momentum from his yanking sent Justin back to the tabletop and he realized that the blond’s ass was at a great height. Brian grabbed a chair and pulled it over so he was seated at the table with Justin’s legs on either side of him and younger man’s ass almost level with his face.

Brian pushed Justin’s legs up and the debauched angel on the table immediately understood the brunet’s intentions and grabbed the back of his own thighs and pulled his legs up until his knees were on his chest. Brian looked at the winking hole and admired it for a moment before he leaned over and started licking, nibbling, and sucking on the treat.

Brian was enjoying his work as much as Justin was enjoying the sensations created. Justin started bucking his hips under the pleasure and Brian wrapped an arm around Justin’s ass to hold the blond still and bring the smaller man up more level with his mouth. After a few moments of the attention on Justin’s hole it started to open up and as soon as Brian felt this he straightened his tongue out and started pushing the hardened appendage at the bud.

With every push of Brian’s tongue it inched its way further into the blond and Justin’s cries echoed its progress. The younger man quickly became mindless as the pleasure that was ripping through him came to a boiling point and he knew that Brian had to stop before he came.

“Brian, Brian, Brian,” the blond called until he got the other man’s attention. “Please, I’m going to come, you have to stop.”

Brian gave an evil grin at the admission and pulled away for a moment; he fished around in his jeans until he found what he was looking for and then came back to this spot. When Justin saw Brian move away he nearly whimpered out loud at the loss but when he saw what Brian was doing, he had to stifle a cheer. The sight of the lube and condom sent shivers of anticipation that were so sharp, it was almost pleasure itself. Justin could almost already feel his lover moving inside him.

As Brian was turning back to Justin he noticed the blond’s lust filled eyes staring at him so he grinned crookedly at the other man and stuck a few fingers in his mouth, sucking on them until they were drenched as he walked back. The moment Brian got back to the table he bent over once again so he could reintroduce his tongue to his lover’s neglected hole but this time along with his tongue, he added one of his newly wet fingers.

Brian stroked the finger in and out of Justin a few times, still licking, sucking, nibbling, and tonguing the smaller man’s tight entrance at the same time. After those first few strokes Brian added another finger, scissoring them apart as he was finger-fucking his boy. Just as quickly, Brian added another finger and he heard the slight hiss his exquisite partner made at this slight burn and he prepared himself for the buck of Justin’s hips he knew was coming, because Justin enjoyed that moment of stretching burn as much as anyone he had ever known.

Justin felt the burn when Brian added his third finger and bucked his hips up welcoming the pain and pleasure that sometimes were so close that he lost sight of which was which. Justin was writhing in ecstasy as Brian inserted all three fingers and then pressed against his prostate firmly. The blond couldn’t hold in a scream no matter the consequences when those fingers started a rhythmic massage on the hypersensitive bundle of nerves.

When Brian started his manipulation of Justin’s prostate he pulled his face away so he could watch his gorgeous lover completely lose it as he knew the blond would. Brian took his other hand and used this thumb to start rubbing Justin’s perineum. The added stimuli was too much for Justin and with a choked sound he lost it. The blond erupted with stream after steam of cum that flew up in the air before landing back on his chest.

Brian pulled his fingers carefully out of his lover and took his other hand from around his ass, laying him gently on the table as he watched Justin floating in that place that is only achieved by the hardest of orgasms. While Brian waited he slipped a condom on his cock and lubed it up, he didn’t bother lubing Justin’s hole because it was shiny, wet with his spit.

When Brian noticed the blond was coming around he looked Justin in the eyes until he knew he had his lover’s full attention then he leaned over and started licking Justin’s cum from the porcelain skinned chest. The younger man watched as the long tongue of his love lapped at his chest, cleaning him, removing all traces of the pearly white substance. The sight made Justin’s dick spring back to attention with no other actions needed. 

When Brian had finished cleaning off Justin’s chest he reached up to kiss the blond once again, wanting to share his taste with him. As soon as Brian’s head was in reach his lover threaded his hands through his hair and started tugging the other man forward.

Brian followed the tugs on his hair, bringing himself more on top of Justin. Once Justin could reach further he dug his nails into Brian’s neck, still urging him forward. Next were his arms as Brian still followed Justin’s lead and then finally the blond had his nails imbedded into the brunet’s back and Brian was on his knees on the edge of the table while Justin was sitting up in the middle.

The moment they were in this position the table started to rock precariously under their unbalanced weight and Brian pushed Justin down flat and laid his body upon the blond quickly as not to knock over the table. Once the table was still the older man looked down into his lover’s face and they shared a laugh at how close they had come to landing on the floor.

Once they were done laughing Brian reached a hand down and lined up his cock with his lover’s entrance; then the brunet leaned down to kiss Justin and pushed into the blond. A beautiful cross between a hiss and a moan came from within Justin but was eaten by Brian’s mouth just as the deep groan that escaped the brunet was swallowed by the blond beneath him. 

Justin wrapped his legs high around Brian’s waist and within moments they were moving together in a dance older than time. The older man’s thrusts of both his tongue and his cock was met and returned by the vivacious boy who had stolen his heart.

Brian knew that he was a lot closer than Justin, because the younger man had already cum once, so he worked hard at getting them at the same place, wanting to cum at the same time. Brian hit Justin’s prostate on every reentry and started tweaking the blond’s nipple while Justin made keeping his orgasm at bay that much harder by squeezing his anal muscles and raking his nails over Brian’s back.

Brian felt a tingling go up and down his spine and he knew that it was almost over for him but he didn’t want to cum without Justin. So he sat up on his knees and used one hand on Justin’s hips, to help Justin slam himself onto his cock, and the other hand Brian used to jerk the blond man off. The table was rocking steadily but neither of the men noticed, too wrapped up in their pleasure to take in their surroundings.

Justin took his new freedom from Brian’s body plastering his to the table to press his hands on the table and arch his back so he could slam down on Brian’s cock. Just as they where about to cum Justin moved his hands a little further towards his hips and the precarious balance of the table gave way toppling them to the floor.

Brian fell backwards but as he felt himself falling he grabbed onto Justin’s hips so Justin plunged on top of the brunet. The table luckily fell sideways so it hit neither of the men but the lover’s remained joined as they fell and the harsh landing drove Brian deeper than either of them thought possible. The deeper penetration had them both cumming even as Brian was bemoaning his aching back and Justin was shuddering under a new level of pain.

While Brian was coming down from his orgasm, the first thing he noticed was the pain in his back, it wasn’t too bad but he knew he had to work in a while so he wasn’t exactly pleased by it. The next thing he noticed was Justin’s body slumped against his; the blond’s face buried into his shoulder. Now normally this wouldn’t have bothered Brian but after the fall he was worried that Justin was hurt. Brian didn’t know if the table had hit Justin and he became very concerned when the smaller man didn’t move.

“Justin?” the older man questioned in a concerned voice.

When Justin didn’t answer Brian’s concern grew and he reached for his lover’s head and raised it so he could see the blond’s face. When Brian raised his partner’s face the blue eyes that he loved were wide and sharp with pain, although he was happy to note that there were no tears in them. Brian couldn’t figure out what was wrong but he knew he had to get Justin to talk to him.

“Justin,” he beckoned again. “Are you alright?” his concerned voice called.

“I’m fine.” Justin mumbled into Brian’s shoulder when his lover’s words finally penetrated this consciousness.

“What happened, Justin?” Brian questioned, not sure he believed that the blond was fine but relieved to hear him say so.

Justin lifted his head to look into the brunet’s eyes before answering, “Let’s just say there is a thing as too deep.”

Brian winced when he realized what Justin was referring to and he smiled gently at his lover before rolling the other man beneath him. Brian needed to pull out before he lost the condom but he also had to check that he had done no damage to the blond. The older man reached between them and grabbed the edge of the condom before slowly pulling back, exiting his lover’s body.

Justin hissed with a combination of pain and the onset of the horrible empty feeling that always came with Brian pulling out. The older man didn’t even take the time to tie off the condom as he gently lifted the blond’s legs to inspect his lover’s hole. Justin’s entrance was severely red and inflamed but there was no blood present and where as that relaxed him a little, he knew he wasn’t done yet.

Brian looked around and finally spotted what he wanted, he moved until he could reach the lube from where it had fallen. When Justin saw what the brunet had retrieved, he started to protest. 

“Brian, I really can’t right now.” the blond said as gently as he could, not wanting to slight his lover by turning him down.

“Wha…” Brian started but then when he realized what his lover was saying he just shook his head. “I just need to check to make sure you aren’t bleeding.” Brian reassured the blond.

Brian lubed up a finger and slowly slid it into Justin’s abused hole. He felt around to find any tears and finding none he pulled his digit out just as slowly and breathed a sigh of relief when it showed no blood.

“All good.” Brian announced as he got off the floor, he then turned around and help Justin up, trying to help so no pressure was added to Justin’s hurting butt.

Justin got up and started moving around slightly with a small limp as every step pained his ass. As soon as Justin was up and Brian was sure he was okay, the brunet turned back to the fallen table and righted it.

“Is it alright?” Justin asked, he didn’t want them to have broken it when they were going to be moving out.

“Well, it’ll never be the same again,” Brian answered, rocking the now slightly unsteady table. “But it’ll live.”

The men went around cleaning up their mess and getting dressed although Justin wasn’t much help because of how sore he was. When they were finally done, Brian knew he couldn’t put it off any longer.

“We have to talk.” Brian said gravely.

Justin looked at the brunet warily at this words but he nodded in agreement. The younger man was worried about Brian’s words and tone of voice but he wasn’t one to hide from things that scared him. The two men went into the bedroom so they could talk on the bed, it being the softest surface in the little house.

Brian told Justin about his meeting with Ben and what little he had allowed the other man to tell him. The blond looked at the older man for a moment after Brian had finished talking; the younger man wasn’t sure what he was feeling or what to say but he saw understanding in Brian’s eyes, which for some reason made his indecision easier to deal with.

Justin got off the bed carefully and just as carefully walked over to the window. He wished he could open the window and stare out at his garden while he was thinking, but he reminded himself, because of his father, he couldn’t. 

Justin had a lot of anger towards his father, at the things he’d had to endure throughout his life but he wasn’t sure if he was prepared to see his father destroyed and then arrested, which is what he was sure would happen if the FBI got involved. The blond wasn’t only worried about his father but about his mother and sister as well. He might not have had a good childhood, but for reasons he couldn’t explain, he still felt love for his family, even his father.

Brian came up behind his lover, who was staring at the curtained window like he was staring outside, and wrapped his arms around him. He needed to offer comfort to the smaller man while he made what Brian knew was going to be a very hard decision. 

“You don’t have to decide whether we are going to help them right now. We can just go and find out what this guy has to say and then decide.” Brian reassured the blond.

Justin thought about the brunet’s words for a moment and realized that he was right. Just because they met with this agent didn’t mean that they had to do anything else. With this thought in his head Justin lay his head back on Brian’s shoulder and looked up into the astonishing hazel eyes of his love and gave a brief nod. 

They would go, they would hear what this Ben wanted to tell them, but that was the end if they wanted it to be.

Brian went out into the kitchen to retrieve his cell phone and the card with Ben’s number on it. When he returned to Justin, the phone was already ringing and the blond was sitting on the bed practically wringing his hands in his nervousness. 

A quick conversation with the agent had them meeting at Deb’s later tonight, although Ben hadn’t been happy that other people were going to be there and Brian didn’t explain about Justin; he just informed the other man that that was where they were going to meet or there would be no meeting. The only other thing that gave the conversation a pause was when Brian explained that he had to do his daily work for Craig and then hand in his two week notice before he could come and the agent had begged him not to turn in his notice, at least not until after they talked.

Brian balked at the idea of not turning it in because it would mean that he would barely get to see Justin but finally he agreed to wait and hear the man out before he did anything. Brian figured it was only one more day working there if he didn’t agree with Ben’s reasons. And Brian thought, looking at Justin, if he did agree he had no idea how he was going to break it to his blond.

A Couple Hours Later

Brian had done his work in the garden and then showered and the lovers had talked until it became dark so they could sneak Justin out into the trunk of the car once again. When they got him out down the street both men expressed how glad they were that they wouldn’t have to do that again. Brian had budgeted enough time to get to Deb’s and get the stuff they were moving into Michael’s room before Ben arrived although they wouldn’t have enough time to pack.

Deb was expecting them and with a quickly placed phone call to her as well, she was also prepared for Ben. When the guys arrived they headed into the house with their hands already full, hoping to ward off the ten minute hugs they both knew that Deb wanted to subject them to. 

Once the boys had all the stuff they needed in the house and up to the room that was now theirs, they dropped on the bad for a minute and looked around the room. Brian cringed at the décor, he knew that it had been the same since the first time he had visited Mikey’s house when he was fourteen, and Justin cringed as he got his first look at the motorcycle wallpaper and superhero bedroom set. Both men silently wondered how long they were going to have to look at it and if they had to stay for a while, if there was any way to approach Deb about redecorating.

The brunet and the blond turned towards each other for a moment and rested their foreheads together. They both knew what the other was thinking, so similar were their thoughts, but they made a conscious effort to push it from their minds. They knew that when Ben arrived, everything could change for them again and they needed time to center themselves, and they found their centers in each other.

After another couple of minutes both men knew that they had to go down stairs. The agent would be there soon and they couldn’t put it off any longer. So with one last kiss they headed down where Deb and Vic were waiting on them.

“Do you want us to make ourselves scarce?” Vic asked because he knew that Deb wouldn’t, that she didn’t want to leave her boys. Vic didn’t either but he knew that them being there had to be up to Brian and Justin.

“No, definitely not.” Justin answered because he knew Brian would have referred it to him, because it was about his father, but that they could both use the support that poured out of Vic and Debbie.

Ben showed up a couple minutes later and Debbie ushered him in, welcoming him in her usual over exuberant way. All four people were cautious about the agent but they were trying to give him the benefit of the doubt. On the same note, Ben wasn’t happy to be having this talk with three other people but at least the older two had come up in his investigation of Brian. Ben was also sure that he knew the blond from somewhere but he couldn’t place him.

The conversation lasted about two hours with basically Ben filling them in on everything that he knew about Craig David Taylor and his illegal activities. The agent explained that Craig was deeply involved in Camorra or Neapolitan Mafia, he fielded questions about how a white Wasp would become involved in the Italian Mafia, but of course his answers were mostly speculation. It seems that Craig had very good connections and as the closest branch of Camorra was in Philadelphia and they had wanted to spread out, Craig being their choice.

Ben explained that while Craig was involved in a lot of things, his major business was in drug trafficking. Justin got paler and paler as he listened to tales of his father and his nefarious actions. The agent told of his father ordering murders and wiping out all who opposed him.

By the end of the file Ben had read through, the other four occupants of the room were beyond shock and all of them knew that if they could do anything to stop Justin’s father, they had to take that chance.

“Okay, so what do you want from me?” Brian asked when Ben was done talking.

Brian and Justin sat there and listened to what the plan concocted by the FBI was and as soon as they had heard it, they immediately excused themselves and went upstairs to discuss it. The boys got to what was now their room, or if they went along with the plan for a while, it would be just Justin’s room, but once they got there they got on the bed and wrapped themselves around each other.

“I don’t want you to be in danger.” Justin said, the first to break the silence.

“Then I won’t go.” Brian reassured his lover with a squeeze.

“And I don’t want to be somewhere you’re not.” the blond went on as if the other man hadn’t said a word.

“You don’t have to be.” the older man answered once again, although he was getting the sense that his answers weren’t required.

“I don’t want my mom and sister in danger either.” Justin continued and this time Brian just held him and listened. “I’m scared of so many things that could happen Brian, but we have to do this don’t we, it’s what’s right.”

The brunet held his lover for a minute wishing he could just tell him that they would ignore it but he knew that they couldn’t and he wasn’t about to lie to him. Brian turned up the blond’s face and looked deep in his eyes, “Yes we do.” he told him and then sealed their mutual fear with a kiss.


	6. Espionage

Brian shakes his head as he pulls into the driveway at the Taylor’s home once again. He knows he has to do this because it was the right thing and because he promised but with school, homework, work, and his little foray into espionage, he doesn't see Justin half as much as he wants to.

The brunet gets up every morning, goes to school **;** as soon as he's out **,** he heads to Deb’s for an hour or two to see Justin and then it is back to this Hell. Every day Brian loses more and more hope of this thing coming to an end anytime soon. He does all he can to find something on Craig but he can't seem to find anything. If the FBI is right about Justin’s father, he is doing a good job of hiding it.

As Brian climbs out of the car another thought comes unbidden to his mind that maybe it isn't that Craig is so good at hiding his activities but that he **,** himself **,** just isn't cut out to find the evidence and thus this life he is living will go on forever. Brian shudders at the thought and knows he has to work harder if the separation from Justin is going to end before he loses his mind.

The brunet quickly stows his things away in the little house in the garden and swiftly goes about getting his work on the garden done for the day. He knows he has to get the work done in as little time as he can **,** while still doing it efficiently **,** so he will have time for his cloak and dagger routine but also not to get fired for doing shoddy work.

A Couple Hours Later

Brian wipes the sweat from his brow and looks over his work **;** he has finished it all and he is ready to go on to more important stuff. The only thing he has done while working was keeping an eye on the activities and location of everyone in the household.

Brian knows that Jennifer, Justin’s mother, and Molly, Justin’s sister **,** are in their wing of the house as they always are when they are home. The brunet also places Craig in his office and he knows the household staff won't say a word about his activities; they have all taken a shine to him when they realized he was not only taking care of Justin but is also with him.

That only left Gary who always roams around the house and grounds; the other man is hard to pin down to one spot. Justin had told Brian about Gary, and his sneaking, conniving ways. Hell, he has told the FBI **,** but what the bureau doesn't know is all the stuff the malicious man had done to get Justin into trouble.

Justin thinks he is just basically a cruel man but Brian has his doubts. Homophobia, the brunet knew all about but something told him that Gary was going on something else when he went out of his way to make Justin’s life a living Hell every day. Brian swore to himself that no matter what was going on with the asshole **,** he’d figure out what it was and he would make the other man pay for all the things he had inflicted on his lover.

Brian shakes himself out of his musings and heads into the house, careful to keep an eye out, intent on finding one of the household staff and having them find out where Gary was for him. It wouldn’t do to have the man finding him sneaking about the property.

The brunet quietly opens the door, just enough to get a view of part of the mud room **,** and when he doesn't see anyone he opens it a little more so there was just enough room for his head. When he was sure the coast was clear he started to creep his way through the house. 

Brian had spent his time, each time he snuck into the house **,** checking the house room by room. Trying to find anything. The brunet has checked most of the rooms by now but it is harder to get into the rooms that he was sure that would reveal the proof that was needed to bring Craig Taylor and his whole organization to its knees.

Today Brian plans to infiltrate the den **;** the first of the rooms that are largely used by Craig and his men. The brunet hasn’t had the luck to do it before because there always seemed to be someone in that room but today he had notices it was empty, so he decided to risk it.

Brian winds his way through the corridors, checking all turns before he makes them, almost laughing that he is using moves he has only seen in movies. Finally, Brian finds himself at the door of the den, his heart pounding in his chest and he knows his anxiety is only going to get worse. The brunet has a story cooked up for being in the house but he knows the story won’t work if he’s caught riffling around in one of the rooms that Craig conducts his business in, which includes this one.

About fifteen minutes later Brian sighs for the fourth time since entering the room; he knows Craig holds business meetings in this room but he can’t find a thing that he thinks might be incriminating. He shakes his head as he photographs another piece of paper that he is sure means nothing but he does it anyway just in case it would mean something more to the FBI than it does to him.

Brian is rummaging through the bookcases in the room when he hears the distinct sounds of footfalls coming towards him. Brian quickly scans the room, trying to find somewhere to hide. His heart rate triples, as he sees no refuge from being caught. 

At the last second, he sees the almost hidden door connecting to the next room and rushes over to it, praying it’s not locked. When a quick turn of the handle finds the door opening **,** Brian thanks his lucky stars and quickly slips into the room. As he is closing the door behind him, the door to the den opens and out of the tiny crack that the door is still open, Brian sees Craig enter with many men, including Gary.

Although Brian knows that it raises his chances of being caught almost exponentially, he leaves the crack open so he can see and hear what’s going on.

Deb’s House

Justin rolls his head around on his shoulders as he looks up from the monitor. He loved going to St. James for one reason and one reason only **;** it provided an excellent education and he really enjoyed that **,** even if everything else about the school was shitty.

Justin had been more than weary when it was suggested that he finished his high school education by internet **.** He was afraid it was going to be severely substandard compared to what he was used to, but to say that he was pleasantly surprised with it would have been a huge understatement. 

If anything, it is even better than St. James; this way he can set his own pace and do as little or as much of each subject as he wants in the timeframe. Not to mention that he doesn’t have to deal with the continuing harassment that he had endured every day at school. Justin knows he is leagues above where he is suppose to be for the timeframe the internet provided him with and even more, the blond knows that in many subjects **,** if not them all, he is ahead of St. James’ schedule.

Justin finishes saving his work and shutting down his computer before standing and stretching his entire body, elongating it in a way he had always found helps him relax. The blond’s entire body is stiff, as he has sat in the same spot since his lover had left. Somewhere in his mind he figures that he could forget how much he misses Brian the times when he wasn’t here.

More often than not **,** since Brian had taken on the job of bringing down his father, they didn’t get very much time to spend together. Their talks, which had before happened every day, now were over the phone when Brian was so tired that the younger man felt horrible about keeping him up.

Justin had been practically giddy when he found out that he would be able to spend a couple of days with his lover, but now he knows that he was just teasing himself. Now he feels even emptier, alone, and disconnected without Brian near him **.** The blond feels almost that when his lover left **,** he took a huge part of him with him and Justin is almost unable to function under the crushing weight of all his feelings.

Not only is it worse this time because he not only feels the loss but also **,** for some reason **,** he has an ever-deepening sense of dread **;** every moment that Brian is gone **,** makes the feeling even stronger. He had even felt it before his lover had left.

Flashback

“Please Brian, I don’t know what’s wrong but I have a seriously bad feeling about you going back there.” Justin begs, hanging onto his lover as if to physically stop him from leaving.

“Justin, I know you don’t want me to go, Hell, I don’t want to go either but we made this decision together and gave my word and I have to stick by that. Plus **,** there is nothing to worry about **;** I’m really careful you know that.” Brian assures his trembling lover, wishing that he didn’t have to leave the smaller man either.

“Brian, I understand how much your word means to you but how good’s your word going to be if you’re dead!” Justin cries in a panic, willing to do anything, say anything, to make the older man stay.

“You know I can’t.” Brian returns in a calm voice as he wraps his arms a little tighter around his lover, trying to do all he can to comfort the man who holds his heart **;** every tear the blond sheds **,** a lance to his soul.

“Then promise me that I’ll never have to stand at your funeral.” Justin almost shrieks with overwhelming feeling, this his last ditch attempt to sway the brunet.

Brian looks down at his lover, wishing he can make this promise but knowing that no one can **,** in all honesty **,** make it. “Justin, I promise that I’ll be careful.” he answers in the only way he can **,** before gently extracting himself from his distraught lover and walking away with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

End Flashback

Halfway up the stairs Justin stops suddenly, the fear he has been feeling since Brian left coming to a sharp point. Justin doesn’t know what’s wrong but he knows that at this very moment Brian is in very real danger. 

Justin runs to the phone and dials the number Agent Bruckner left to connect him at and within moments he is spilling out his fear to the other man. Justin listens as Ben tries to placate him, telling him that a feeling isn’t enough to ruin an entire operation for, that Brian hadn’t pushed his panic button and the lookouts have seen no sign of trouble.

As soon as he hangs up the phone, only after he gets a promise from the Agent to check things out, Justin still doesn’t feel any better about Brian’s situation. The blond knows there’s nothing he can do and he feels more helpless than he has ever felt in his life. Justin sits down on the stairs and stares at the door, praying with all his might for the life of his one true love.

The Taylor House

As Brian crouches behind the crack in the door he pulls the camera once again and along with it, he turns up the volume on the wire he wears practically every second of the day now. As the men usher into the room **,** Brian studies the face of each one, knowing that if this moment is critical, his being able to identify them might make or break whatever case the FBI ends up making on them.

“Alright, so what’s the problem gentlemen?” Craig asks, his irritation thinly masked behind his waspy manners.

Brian watches the look on one of the other men’s face, the man who is definitely the leader of the other men, and sees that he understands the inflection behind Craig’s voice just as well as he did.

“The ‘problem’ Craig,” Brian winces at the stress the other man puts on the word problem, knowing that Craig is walking on thin ice, “is that you are overstepping your bounds. There are reports that you are putting you hands into things that aren’t supposed to be your territory. What do you have to say to this?” 

The question is menacing and with a quick look Brian shoots Craig’s way, he can see the other man has decided he is going to push his limits with this other man. Although Brian hates Craig he is worried about him because, although he knows Justin wants him brought to justice for the things he’s done, Brian’s sure that his blond doesn’t want his father dead. Brian knows that the way Craig is messing with this other man could get him dead, and quick.

“You’re seeing the profits of my entrepreneurism aren’t you? I don’t see why you’d have a problem with making more money.” Craig answers, his arrogance out in full force and once again Brian cringes. There is really nothing he can do for Craig without giving away his position so he holds off on alerting the FBI until he knows he needs to. The brunet knows that the FBI is very close so he hopes that if he ends up needing them **,** because Craig talks himself into his death **,** that they will be able to respond in time.

“You’re overstepping your bounds, Taylor. You were told when you were brought on just what I would allow you to do **,** and it seems you have forgotten. You might be the big man here, boy, but don’t you forget that you are a little fish in ‘my’ pond.” The other man growled with a glare that would send lesser, or at least, smarter men quaking.

“I think you’re missing something here. See, you still think you’re this big shark while I’m only a little fish but the truth of the matter is that you are the little fish now buddy. My pond might look small but let me assure you it only looks that way. In fact I have your spot now as well as mine.” Craig answers with just as much waspy arrogance but now Brian is seeing that it might even go further than that. That Craig might not be the one in trouble here.

“What the fuck do you think you’re talking about?” the other man jumps to his feet screaming, his face already red with the insult he has just endured.

 

“I think that if you want to make it out of this alive, which I’m willing to allow you to do for the simple fact that I wouldn’t have all this if it weren’t for you, I would get up and go home and keep your nose out of what is now my business.” Craig sneers out, the tone of his voice getting colder with every word.

“I don’t know who you think you are **,** but you have just stepped over the line, kill him.” the other man orders while glancing over to the men at his side. Brian moves his hand down to his panic button but before he can even push it, Craig speaks again.

“And I’ll even forgive that because I expected it, because I would have done the same thing in your position but that is your last move.” Craig says, his voice now colder than ice.

The other man looks to the men he just ordered to kill his adversary and realizes that he has been really and completely betrayed, not only by Craig but also by his own men, or should they be called Craig’s men. He knows that there is nothing he can do about this now so he turns and walks away, alone, but in his head he promises that Craig will feel his wrath. Craig might have gotten him on the surface but what Craig doesn’t know is that the mob is a family and there are people he knows that, beyond all else, he can trust.

“You’re really going to let him live boss?” one of the men **,** who had come in with the other man **,** asks Craig, knowing his old boss better than his new one did and knowing that letting the man live is a bad move.

“Yes.” is all that Craig says before he walks out of the room, flanked by his own men.

Brian waits until the room clears out before edging his way out of the room and the house. He quickly makes his way across the yard to the little house in the garden, to his hidden cell phone **,** to call in. The brunet is hoping against hope that he has enough information for his job to be over.

After he talks to Ben for a while and listens to the man’s assurances that he is bringing the tape to his boss to find out if they could pull Brian out, Brian settles down to his homework. The brunet slaved away at his homework for a couple of hours, not willing to let his grades suffer because of this assignment.

As soon as he is done Brian stands up to go take his shower. On his way to the bathroom he catches sight of the phone once again. The brunet feels the stickiness from his labor in the garden earlier and from his fear from his roaming in the house and knows he needs the shower bad but he want, Hell, needs to hear Justin’s voice so much more.

Brian makes up his mind and quickly shucks off his clothes before hopping into bed with the phone. The brunet pushes one while he gets comfortable and listens to the ringing early, wanting to hear his lover’s voice.

“Hello,” the blond’s voice comes across in a husky manner, knowing that it was Brian calling like he always did.

“Hey Blondie, what are you wearing?” Brian’s asks in a cheesy voice, eliciting a giggle from the younger man.

“You’re such a cheese ball, Brian.” the blond giggles.

“No but really, what are you wearing?” Brian questions again, this time his voice in the tone that he knows makes Justin weak in the knees.

“Jeans and a t-shirt.” Justin answers honestly but his voice too has fallen even further, into his breathy little whimper sounding one.

“Well, that’s not sexy at all.” Brian drawls back, teasing his lover with not only his words but his tone, just in two very different ways.

“Why? Do you want me to be wearing fewer clothes, Mr. Kinney?” Justin taunts back, giving as good as he gets.

“Fuck yeah,” Brian demands with a gruff sounding voice, “I’m naked.” he adds, heaping fuel on the fire. 

“So do you want me to take my shirt off?” Justin asks in a teasing manner and quickly Brian clues in on the game his lover is playing.

“I want all your clothes off Justin,” Brian starts and then goes in for the kill. “If all your clothes aren’t off, how am I supposed to lick your entire body with my tongue?”

“Yyyeeeaaahhh.” Justin answers, the word drawn out in a moan and then nothing for a few seconds but the furious rustling of the clothing as Justin rips them from his body.

“So you want my tongue on you, huh?” Brian literally purrs to his lover after he figures he’s given him sufficient time to get naked.

“Oh God yes, Brian.” Justin practically moans, and jumps into bed now that he is completely naked. “But first I want you to kiss me.” Justin almost begs. “I want to taste your lips, feel you tongue brushing mine **.** Hell, I want to devour your mouth until lack of oxygen makes us lightheaded.”

“You taste so good, Justin. I can always taste you in my mouth, on my lips **,** hours after the last time we kissed. And when we have to break apart for lack of air, I’m going to travel from your lips to your neck, planting kisses the whole way.” Brian moans into Justin’s ear.

“Oh yes, bite my neck.” Justin pants out, listening to Brian’s description. 

 

“Yeah I’m going to bite you, right on that spot that drives you completely nuts **,** and when you have lost all coherent speech, I’m going to move on to your nipples. I’ll lick a path to them and then suck, nibble, and bite them in turn.” Brian says, urging on his lover.

“You, I want to taste you too.” Justin begs, already touching himself.

“No, this is for you right now.” Brian says, knowing that a lot of phone sex with Justin is listening to the younger man’s moans and breathy little exclamations. “Stop touching yourself, I want to cum together.” Brian orders.

“Okay, okay.” Justin answers, with remorse in his voice but stops the movement of his hand, giving his package a squeeze to hold off his orgasm. “But don’t stop touching me, please Brian.” he begs once again.

Brian’s cock is pulsating out a demand to cum and he knows his lover is in a similar state so he decides to move things along.

“I slide down your body, bypassing your dripping cock, and after pushing your legs up to your chest, drive into that pulsating hole **;** tongue first.” Brian groans into the phone.

“Oh yeah, eat my ass!” Justin demands in a high voice as he licks a finger, wetting it before rubbing it across his asshole.

“Do you feel it? Do you feel my tongue making your hole all nice and wet? Do you feel your hole softening, begging for me to fuck it with my tongue?” Brian questions, knowing Justin is touching his asshole, and the brunet’s cock jumps in response.

“Yes, Brian. Oh yes, push your tongue inside me.” Justin moans out in a quivering voice, waiting for the go ahead to breach his hole with his finger, needing the feeling of emptiness to stop. 

“That’s it Justin **,** now, slide your finger in there and feel my tongue. Do you feel me fucking you with my tongue?” Brian groans out while giving his cock a couple reassuring tugs.

“Oh god, you feel so good Brian.” Justin whimpers into the air as he slides in a finger.

Another couple seconds of listening to Justin pleasure himself and his lover’s erotic sounds drive Brian to the edge. “I’m going to fuck you now Justin.” Brian says, now tugging his cock continuously. “Push my cock into that tight little hole and open you up wide.” Brian moans out.

“Yes,” Justin says not only from the words but from the knowledge that Brian was now jerking himself off. “You fill me almost more than I can take, oh God you feel so good inside me.” Justin answers, stroking his own cock once again, fast, needing to get off.

“Oh yeah, fucking you hard, deep, slamming into you until you cry out my name.” Brian says now tugging his cock fast, needing to get off in the worst way.

“Yes, fuck me hard, bend me in half, plow into me.” Justin almost screams out his demands.

“Fuck yeah, going to cum, going to cum in that tight little ass. You want me to cum in your ass?” Brian asks, close to the end of his ride.

Justin feels his dick pulsate at his lover’s words and knows that he is going to blow any second. “Oh yes, God. Brian cum in me, I’m going to cum; cum with me.” And with another couple of strokes he’s there, “Now!” He yells.

“Yes!!!” Brian groans out, almost yelling himself.

A few minutes later, their breathing had calmed down and Brian knew that the hard part was next. He had to tell Justin that he was too tired to talk to him anymore. Usually they had phone sex and then talked for an hour or so, or the other way around but the brunet was just too tired for it tonight.

“Are you too tired to talk tonight?” Justin asks his lover before Brian can even open his mouth.

“Yes, but I feel really shitty about it. I love talking to you and…” Brian starts only to be cut off by the younger man.

“Don’t worry about it Brian, it’s not like I think that you just called for the phone sex, or that you think that, that’s all there is to us. I can understand being tired, especially with all the things you’re trying to pull off at once **;** I’m not that much of a drama queen. At least not yet.” Justin jokes with his lover, trying to ease the other man’s mind.

“Thank you so much for understanding Jus. I love you so much and this will be over soon.” Brian says, knowing now that he’s able to say it, knowing that tonight he got the information they had been searching for.

“You sound so sure, Brian but I’m still scared.” Justin says, the fear that never left his mind back now that Brian was going again.

 

“Well, I think I got enough tonight for it to be over, so hopefully **,** I will be there in no time. Hell, Ben might even get back to me tonight and say I can leave.” Brian fills Justin in, about the conversation he had overheard and the one he had with the agent.

“Well that all sounds well and good but I’m still afraid Brian, I’m so sure something bad is going to happen.” Justin says, with worry in his voice reaching out to Brian.

“Well it’s almost done so you won’t have to worry about me anymore soon.” Brian reassures, not knowing what else to say.

Finally a couple minutes later Brian hangs up the phone, sorry that Justin is once again in a state about his safety but knowing that it’s all almost over. The brunet doesn’t really have the energy left but a quick whiff of his own armpits tell him that a shower is necessary, not to mention the cum all over his chest.

Brian rolls off the bed and heads in for a quick shower. As soon as he’s in the hot water he starts scrubbing, just wanting to get out so he can go to bed. Less than fifteen minutes later he’s stepping out of the shower and reaching for a towel when he hears a cough. A glance up reveals Gary standing there staring at him.

“What the FUCK do you want?” Brian asks, reaching out and grabbing a towel **;** he wraps around his waist, shielding his body from Gary’s roving eyes.

“Just wanted to see how your phone call with Justin went.” Gary replies and Brian knows he’s in deep shit.

TBC


End file.
